


The Disappearance of the Witches in Hogsmeade

by PrissyT



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adulthood, Adults, Breasts, F/F, Groping, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Masturbation, Mind Break, Monsters, Non-Consensual Groping, Other, POV Multiple, Paralysis, Penises, Poison, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Sex, Sex In A Cave, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Sleep Groping, Slime, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrissyT/pseuds/PrissyT
Summary: Some years after the defeat of the Dark Lord, the town of Hogsmeade receive various reports of missing people and disappearing livestock. Turns out that it is a slime tentacle monster that devour anything, and have the ability to adapt the abilities of the ones it eats.Thus, various adult witches who are former students of Hogwarts decide to pay a visit to the village they have missed during their school days. At the same time, they will try to resolve the incident plaguing the village.These witches will soon find out that once they entered the mysterious place, they can never want to leave again and hope to forever stay there.





	1. The Birth of a New Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello for anyone who have passed the summary page!
> 
> This is my first ever fanfiction story I ever wrote (and also on this website) and I like to experiment myself writing this type of mature story. See how it goes well with you!
> 
> Feedbacks are appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy reading~~

Hogsmeade.

Plenty of changes have occurred after the defeat of Voldemort over the years.

The main hero, Harry Potter was now in his early 20s, training as an Auror.  
  
Away from this town, at the opposite direction of Hogwarts, there was a cave where a few years ago, it was full of items and monsters researched and used for magical items such as potions and wands.  
  
These resources had been completely depleted, so at this point, it was nothing but an ordinary cave. No one have any reason to go near it. It was stagnant and gloomy, sunlight not capable of reaching its interior. All left were items left by wizards who have searched the place thoroughly, leaving nothing valuable behind.  
  
However, it was not silent. Drops of water sometimes dropped from the cave’s roof, the screeches of bats echoing about as they roosted. Bats making noises, water dripping against stone, and enough insects to cause ordinary people with no magical capabilities to shriek and run from the sight. It was that sort of repulsive, filthy, gross, polluted, and stagnated place. In a sense it was rather a peaceful place to rest. Bats flew around, disgusting insects crawled across the ground, and vengeful ghosts sang their despair.  
  
However...  
  
At this time of this day, that peace ended.

A thud.  
  
With a lower pitched thud than what they would generally make, a bat fell to the ground. On the base of the neck of the bat that had fell, there was a single insect that could not have been any larger than the size of a human thumb.  
  
A needle with paralytic poison on it appeared from its mouth, and thereupon, the insect ate its paralysed prey. Taking several days to ascend the wall, it had used its body to climb little by little so that the bats would not notice, killing one with paralytic poison.  
  
It’s effort was worth it.

This insect extended a thin tentacle from its mouth, preying on the fallen bat.

The insect’s meal was not that large. Dissolving the skin at the bat’s nape, it ate nothing but a small amount of the soft meat from there. Slowly, it pushes the bat’s body within itself, intending to eat whole.  
  
There was a sound, as though something was just barely dragging along the cave. It was a tiny sound, at the level of not being audible to humans. However, that sound and vibration caused small insects to scatter. A sound that until that point had not been heard in the cave for so long. It was the sound of this insect digesting on the bat it dissolved.

This was no ordinary insect.  
  
Taking a closer look, it was like a mass of mucus that was clad in deep dark red ooze, as though seeing a distortion in the cave’s darkness, a dark blood red slime. The redness was due to the blood it absorbed of its food, regardless of the original blood colour of the prey. It indicates its richness of nutrients of what was previously eaten.  
  
Decades ago, a slime was not an unusual monster. A monster of the this type could become strong if it had lived for a long time. However, due to wars and the hunting of such monsters aggressively, it was considered almost extinct and now mostly read in textbooks of students learning magic.  
  
The newly born red slime was inferior to even ordinary domestic animals. It was currently only the size of a child’s fist. It would have just rotted away, unable to catch any prey. It was likely destined to be eaten by the crowd of insects.  
  
However, this slime was a bit unique. It was quite smart for monsters of its type. Following its instincts, the slime took the bat’s corpse into its own body. Slimes would take their prey into themselves to digest little by little, slowly nourishing itself.  
  
It was lucky and fortunate. Its efforts were not wasted. With this, the red slime obtained food.  
  
And so, a major change occurred within itself. The slime that was the size of a child’s fist instantly grew after taking in the bat. This was the characteristic of the red slime. It could turn its digested nourishment into a mass that increased instantly. Now that it had obtained the bat’s nourishment, the tiny slime was unable to be killed by other small insects.  
  
Since the slime ate the bat, it acquired an interesting ability. A paralytic poison strong enough to catch even bigger animals than itself was added to the slime’s liquid. This was one of its abilities it has. It could mutate, and adapt to the food it takes, retaining knowledge and abilities as it pleases. It understood that its liquid had a paralytic effect.

Of course, there were bats on the ceiling of the cave that could kill the slime if they work together, or possibly the lizards and wild dogs around the cave. But as previously mentioned, it was quite smart.

It would not set its sights on big prey, it would first ferret out the tiny insects from the rocks first. It would hunt and ate insects which are off larger numbers. Following its instincts, it voraciously and exhaustively ate and ate. Then, it increased its size each moment.  
  
Due to this, hunting became easier for the red slime. The bats inside the cave, the lizards, and the insects had all been thoroughly eaten away by the slime. So it decided to venture out to the outside world. Time for a bigger prey like the wild dogs outside this cave.  
  
Nevertheless, the slime was slightly concerned. This cave was its home and natural habitat. It was a perfect place to live and grow. Where an ordinary cave might be still and calm, this one had become a cave of death filled with the songs of vengeful ghosts. But now, it has turned into a dead cave, devoid of almost any living animals.  
  
At that moment, the slime had become the size of a goat.  
  
At this moment, after the defeat of the Dark Lord, everyone believed in their peace and that it would last eternally. They had finally passed the dark times and could enjoy their one and only life.

That’s how it was supposed to be. All of this was going to change.

No wizards or witches have yet realised that a monster had been born.

 

* * *

 

“Miss Lovegood, you taking that commission?”

A middle age man, who was distributing those flyers was in charge of anyone who was interested in doing jobs that not ordinary people could do. However, this was quite rather urgent as it affected the whole of Hogsmeade so anybody who have the means could take it. He was talking to a certain girl who was rather overtly interested in this particular job.

Luna Lovegood came alone on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, hearing various stories of the mysterious disappearance of the people here.

After graduating from Hogwarts, Luna became a magical naturalist, looking for any strange monsters that was seen in any place in Britain. She enjoyed discovering and classifying these new creatures as she travelled across the country. Thus, she was quite well known for her discoveries. On top of this, she was rather famous too in her involvement with the battle for Hogwarts.

Over the years that had gone by, residents still remembered her as how she was as the student of Hogwarts. This was true for her behaviour and mannerisms.

However, the same cannot be said for her appearance.

One could say she had placed a lot of effort in it.

Luna was currently wearing a loose nun-like black robe. Her hair was now a long beautiful and seemingly brightly coloured soft golden blonde hair was now straightened to the left of her head, hanging down in a ponytail.

She was reading a strange article that was being passed around in that area.

Luna’s protuberant silvery eyes gilded gently left to right, reading the paper she was holding.

The woman was a head and a half shorter than the old man. Now appearing to have a doll-like child figure and fairly short, thus anything big that she carries seems rather disproportionate to everyone else such as her large suitcase that she was holding. It gave others, especially men, the impression of a fragile female that must carefully handled. Having a childlike figure too made them to see a beautiful yet adorable woman to admire upon.

The young lady looked up to the old man with a dreamy look.

“Yes, I will.”

“But you know, many animals have disappeared. Some people have gone missing too. You fine with going alone?”

“Oh really? All the more I want to go.”

The witch did not even appear at the slightest concern of the fact how dangerous this job was. It’s reward was quite good, and the dangers that possibly comes with it was more than enough to make it exciting.

The job consisted of going to a cave, where there was a report of some strange animal killing humans and not leaving any evidence. The animals in Hogsmeade have some ended up disappearing, and so the people suspected that the 2 were linked. It caused a financial disaster for the people living in this town as they also quite dependent on outsiders to come here to spend money.

Luna looked over the commission thoroughly, silently getting elated the more she read. She had come across many types of creatures and monsters, and this was just another usual encounter to her. No same discovery was ever the same.

“Can I take the paper?”

“Sure, feel free.”

The  witch took the paper from the man, leaving to find a house where she could stay for the moment. The man looked, as her blonde hair shook as she searched on with her drowsy and dreamy eyes.

 

* * *

 

Luna was able to find a house to stay after asking the residents. It was solidly constructed house with 2 floors, whose owner had mysteriously gone missing a few weeks ago. Now anyone could use it, so she walked inside, ensuring there were no hidden tracking spells. She still have those dreamy eyes as she search thoroughly the whole house for any occupants.

“Sounds good. Too bad though, there is no bath,” Luna spoke to herself.

Luna placed her items on the 2nd floor of the house in a room by the side of the walls. She took out her evening meal from her suitcase and ate at the dining room on the 1st floor.

As the young lady ate peacefully, her thoughts was thinking of her past adventures. Her battle in Hogwarts when Voldemort was still alive. Her teamwork with her friends. Most importantly, the famous hero that everyone know, Harry Potter.

A feeling of warmth spread across Luna’s chest as she recalled this particular man. Although she never said it to anyone, he was her first love. He was the one who had acknowledged her as who she is despite her weird obsession with strange things and eccentric behaviour. Ironically, after the Dark Lord died, some male students mysteriously find this trait of hers rather cute. Yet, she had rejected countless men who have confessed to her. Even though she knew it was impossible to get him back, she doubted she could love anyone besides Harry.

Luna sighed. It was an impossible dream. Why was she still clinging to him?

After finished eating, she went upstairs without changing her clothes.

Despite the owner missing for some time, the residents of the town still maintain and clean the house in hopes of his return. So it was not dirty.

There was a bed and cabinet to store the clothes, as well as two windows on one side. It was quite a small space. This made Luna conclude that the former owner was an elderly, who minimise the things that he needed.

Luna sat down on her bed, her thoughts from her dinner still lingering quite strongly.

“Haa…”

The young lady felt giddy.

“Harry… Harry…”

She muttered his name. Just that alone was enough to turn her already warmth chest into a heat.

Peering through the windows from her bed, there was no one walking nearby. Luna sat for a while without making any sounds. Then she slid her beautifully pale fingers down the top of her robe.

The robe she wore was not anything expensive. It was of thick cloth and block most light touches. You would not be able to notice someone placing a finger over the robe without pressing them hard.

The stimulation from her fingers was not transmitted to her undeveloped breast, clothed in the robe and unnecessary garment.

If there was one thing she was never proud off was this part of hers. As flat as an ironing board, how could Harry ever think of Luna when there were other girls like Ginny and Hermione who were heavily gifted in the breast department? It made her feel like a little young girl.

Even so, Luna rubbed her fingers over her breast through over and over. Rather than messaging, it was more like she was caressing herself.

Luna sighed, looking slightly disappointed.

As for why Luna felt unsatisfied, it was due to her comforting this way many times. She lost track how many times this happened, that she questioned if she would even resort to doing it in a transport with many people on a journey to anywhere when she cannot hold back.

Since when she start thinking of Harry sexually this way? Is it after their first date at Hogwarts at the party with Horace Slughorn? Or maybe after that? She have no answer to this.

 _I need to do more,_ the girl thought lustfully.

In her early days as a magical naturalist, Luna was not able to understand just what was so good about masturbation. Everyone knew about masturbation as general knowledge. But for Luna, who only had a single father taking care of her most of her life, she got the impression that people were simply defiling themselves. When she first attempted this, she felt more disgust and pain than pleasure.

Luna was disgusted and rejected it. She rejected the foul act of masturbation, recognising it as a shameful deed. She rarely did it back then, but it got more often as she saw Harry less often. It was difficult to hold back.

Thus, it was different now.

Luna moved on and rolled up her black robe, holding in on her mouth. Her pale and rather immature legs were laid bare.

The door to the room was closed. As Luna was holding the robe, her voice would probably be muffled so no one outside should really hear. She unclipped her bra, which was never needed, and tossed it to the side on the floor, bearing her assets for all to see.

Luna’s minuscule chest, now without its unneeded undergarment, was exposed to the cold night’s air. Her cheeks and ears dyed red from embarrassment, but all the same the girl could not hold out any longer and, on her side, crooked her body forward.

Luna forcibly closed her lovable dreamy eyes. What she pictured in the darkness was her love that she held dear. Despite her original intentions of only going so far as to warm her cheeks, the girl’s thin and beautiful pale fingers moved over her important place with practiced movements.

The right hand went towards the girl’s chest, her left hand on top of her unadorned white panties. It was a crude method of masturbation, just pressing down on both with her fingers. But even so, it was not as though she knew nothing about it.

Luna’s body was quite thin, so her frantic masturbation was accompanied with pain at first.

“Nooo....”

Unlike her own delicate fragile hands, her love’s hands were rough and larger.

Luna’s right hand stroked her meagre chest up and down. Matching her breast size, her small nipples were excited from the mere thought of the young man, asserting themselves when she began rubbing them. Even though she thought it was shameful, the girl by no means stopped stimulating her erogenous zones.

The stimulation was light at first. After a while, her small nipples gradually grew large enough that they could just barely be pinched with her fingers. She caressed her nipple, pinching it as well as stroking her private area from above her white underwear.

“Mmm…mmm...”

A muffled voice leaked out through the robe held in her mouth.

The fingers the girl had been using to caress her nipple now began to grip and work it, as it was now stiff. The nipple was flexible and would change into the shape she kneaded and pulled it into, but would immediately return to its original shape, a delicate protruding hill of flesh.

As for the fingers working her genitals from above her panties, Luna changed her focus towards an area slightly above the rest, towards her zealous clitoris.Though still covered by her panties, her clitoris provided her with an intense stimulation, Luna knew this was her weakest part.

Moving her fingers while thinking of Harry, a warmth entered Luna’s voice and her waist started to move back and forth slightly. Her fingers were moving faster and faster. Before she realised it, tears of joy began to flow from her tightly closed eyes.

_Harry… Harry… More rough please..._

Afraid to speak it out loud, Luna called for her beloved over and over in her heart. Her black robe caught the drool overflowing from her mouth, darkening the cloth.

But the young woman simply ignore it, stroking her nipple and softly stimulating her clitoris. To her, it was just simply erotic to see the wetness of her robe.

Luna’s meagre waist went into a small fit, disarranging her bed sheets. The stimulation was more than enough even through her white panties, the love fluids began to erupt from her vagina.

One could hear the sounds of ragged breathing and the rustle of clothes. Even the thought of wondering whether any man could be near erupt the girl’s lust further.

Luna’s blonde hair clung to her brow covered in sweat. Her hair, usually collected side up style, lay spread out across the sheet.

“Mmm… mmm...”

_More, more…_

Pushing against her erect nipple, Luna kneaded it with her thumb. Only her right nipple was being groped, so the swelling in her left nipple was obviously different. She would not stop even if someone saw her obscene appearance, the girl continued to single-mindlessly torment her right nipple.

The hand that was working on her clitoris slipped into her panties and despite Luna’s original determination, began to directly caress her clitoris. However, it was still wrapped in its prepuce. Her feet and toes alternated from being curled and being stretched to the max as her waist began to move more intensely.

More forceful, more intense, Luna violated her nipple, imagining the fingers to be Harry’s.

Luna was being violated by Harry’s rough, warm hands. It was just in her heated delusions, but the zealous passion blazed ever fiercer in her body.

_Good… this is good Harry!_

Luna’s lips had parted from her robe, unable to endure to pleasure.

“Haa… rry… Po… ter...”

That voice was no longer a girl. That was long gone.

Luna called the name repeatedly with the voice of a mature woman.

Both long and intense, Luna’s body climaxed. Her waist trembled many, many times. As though it would not last long enough, her fingers did not stop despite tasting the climax.

Forcibly strumming her clitoris, Luna synced up with her waist’s convulsions. She stuck her hips out towards the ceiling, as though aiming towards the waist of a man who was not there.

“Haaah!”

Luna flipped over face-down against the bed in panic, trying to subdue her voice. After not being stimulated, her left nipple rubbing up against the bed sent an electric shock of stimulation into her mind. She almost regret doing that.

The feeling she must forever treasure… it felt so amazing that she continued using both her right hand and the sheet to stimulate both nipples. Her sensitive nipples rubbing against the sweat-dampened sheet was not painful or itchy. It produced a slightly unsatisfying pleasure. However, Luna felt the stimulation against her burning body to be just right. Her mind muddied from desire, she shook her body back and forth while panting quickly.

Meanwhile, Luna’s bottom that had been thrust into the air like a dog trembled many times over. She seemed like a ravaging beast, unable to control her body desires and simply following its instincts.

When Luna stimulate her clitoris and the entrance to her genitals that were now dripping licentious fluids, her wet panties bit into her slim bottom. The elastic from her underwear digging into her hips was obscene, appearing as though she was falling from virtue.

Not noticing that her panties was there, Luna wholeheartedly applied herself to provoking her nipples and genitals in want of obtaining even greater pleasure.

“Harry... Harry!”

Pushing her face against the bed, Luna attempted to muffle her moans so that no one would hear. Her muffled voice was stopped by the door and wall, so it should not carry to anyone else’s ears. Still, if anyone outside was listening, that dreaded thought would never stop her from her current actions. It was just too good to stop now.

This woman called for the young man she loved dearly countless times. With her voice, with her thoughts, although the person herself would probably never notice it, she hoped that he would see her.

Luna’s fingers accelerated yet again. Imagining her fingers to be her love, she stuck her waist ever higher into the air. She moved from her clitoris, into her vagina itself, ravaging herself with two fingers.

Feeling the immature and obscenity of it all, Luna thrust her doll-like fingers into herself over and over. Constantly stimulating the shallow area as though to rub it raw, Luna forced out her sexual pleasure.

Luna wanted to reach her climax while thinking about the love of her life. Imagining his fingers, she thought about Harry’s voice, imagining he was there, doing this to her…

“Nnn?! N… hii…  aaah!”

Together with a particularly loud muffled voice, Luna went into a spasm strong enough to cause her to lose control of her limbs.

Over and over she release her love fluids, Luna’s waist quivering as though to show off how her wet panties stuck to the lips of her vagina. The sheet was wet by her tears, her robe rolled up as it was did not serve its function as clothing. Her delicate back exposed to the air, her convulsing body glimmered through the obscenity of its sweat.

After enduring the spasms for some time, Luna’s body was drained of all its strength, her waist dropping feebly down to the bed. She weakly turned over, staring dimly up at the ceiling.

The robe was rolled up and her panties were dripping with fluids due to her secretions. The two small swollen bulges on her chest rose up and down with her intense breathing. She herself could hear the trailing notes of her previous act in her breaths.

The woman’s fiercely erect nipples indicated how intense her masturbation was.

_I should change my clothes… especially my underwear. Ahh... the sheet is going to leave wet spots..._

Vaguely thinking about things like that, Luna tried to move her obscene body, still suffering the aftermath of her climax.

Her sweat felt dirty. Although she herself did not notice it, the smell was sure to be lewd. However, her limbs were numb from her climax and would not listen to the owner.

Luna had already completely given herself to the warmth for a while now.

Luna Lovegood, the new woman, her breasts, her darker robes and wet panties still exposed...

...closed her eyes to sleep.


	2. First Witch Hunt Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kudos and bookmarks... I am really glad a lot enjoy it. 
> 
> So thank you so much everyone~~

**Chapter 2: First Witch Hunt Part 1**

The next morning.

“Thank you for coming,” one of the residents of Hogsmeade said.

“You are welcome.”

As the one to represent their group, Luna talked to one of the important residents of the town about her intentions.

Luna was with 3 other people. They were all men and were trustworthy as they had done many assignments together in the past. These men had come across Luna before when she visited the town for other purposes.

Luna was back to her dreamy self, yet still acknowledging the presence of the 3 men with her. It was easy for Luna to notice that the men were inexperienced with hiding their feelings towards her. They smiled and spoke nicely every time she happened to make eye contact with them.

Given that they were just acquaintances with her, they might be able to improve their relationships with the adorable blonde witch if they help her. It could also be said that their actions were out of wicked self-interest. But Luna did not mind at all. She honestly really need all the help she could get for this search.

Luna asked the resident a few questions, also answering some of his too.

Meanwhile the three wizards took out things from their luggage from the wagon that would store their items somewhere safe. They cannot bring too many items for this trip. Luna probably should have helped them as well, but they were taking care of it quite well and rejecting her offer for assistance. Luna simply took their intentions positively.

With everything prepared, Luna’s group climbed up the nearby hill as planned, arriving at the entrance to the abandoned cave.

It was still early in the morning. The weather was good, too, so it probably would not begin storming with how things were. Animals were doing their own business.

As the group advanced, they compared the map of the town’s local area they were using to the geography around them, so they managed to arrive faster than expected. It showed how experienced they were in such environment.

“Doesn’t look like there’s anything here.”

Of the three wizards, the one to speak was the eldest man called Nigel. The 4 people concealed themselves in the surrounding vegetation and watched the abandoned cave entrance.

“Is our prey inside?” The youngest one, Adam guessed. “Maybe somewhere else…?”

“There’s also the chance it left the area.”

“True. But we can’t be sure unless we enter.”

The 3 men discussed among themselves, deciding on what would be their next move.

All these while, Luna remained quiet. She trusts them who were more experienced than her in this kind of thing so she let them be.

Whatever it was, it attacked humans and animals. It was possible that it would expect wizards like them to come and subjugate it at the cave. It was within the realm of possibility that their target was a human, but no person had ever been this thorough and undetected.

Eventually, they decided to explore the abandoned cave to look for clues for where this creature might be. As for them staking out the entrance, the reason was that there was a small chance the creature were not too wary of adventurers and kept the area as their roost all the same. So for now, this had to be done.

It was decided that Adam and the other men would make up the vanguard with Luna and Nigel comprising the rear guard.

Preparing their wands, Luna chanted the spell, Lumos, illuminating the surroundings.

“It’s dark, as well as damp in here,” Adam said. “Luna, watch your step okay?”

“I will, thank you for the reminder.”

The gentle dreamy smile that Luna gave melted the young man’s heart so much that it increased his determination in ensuring that this lady  mustn't get hurt during this quest.

However to Luna, she felt that Adam was too protective and a bit naive. He was the youngest person here so he was quite inexperienced with women. But Luna would not say all those out loud.

Despite it being so bright nearby the entrance from the outside light, the abandoned cave quickly grew darker as they advanced despite their illuminated wands. This abandoned cave had an uncannily cold atmosphere. That much should be obvious, though. No one had come into this place for a few years already. Clearly, there were no signs of people inhabiting the area.

Not using his wand for any spells yet, Adam kept one hand firmly gripped on his wand in case there was a need to use spells.

“Alright, let’s keep moving.”

Without any further speaking, the 4 continued their advance.

Everyone began to come to that conclusion as they moved further in, they were not seeing any indication of the presence of people. It would be impossible for them to explore all of the passageways in a single day, they had talked about it beforehand. Luna told the man back in the town that they were planning on allocating three days to search through the abandoned mine. In the case of an unexpected event, she told him that they should request the aid of Aurors from the Ministry of Magic if they wound up not returning to the town on their 4th day.

“Nothing here either,” Nigel said.

How long had they walked since entering the abandoned cave?

“Maybe we should head back and take a rest?” Adam suggested, especially after glancing at Luna that she was the most tired among everyone but remained silent for the men’s sake.

“Sounds good, but keep your eyes peeled, we don’t want to injure ourselves from rushing,” Nigel being the eldest, would not let his guard down.

That said, despite her enthusiasm, even Luna knew not to be restless and push unnecessarily.

“Well then Luna, let’s go back.”

“Yes... I guess we can have lunch outside.”

Adam nodded in agreement.

Luna’s black robe hid her in the darkness of the cave despite the wand’s light, but her golden blonde hair shined vaguely. Her doll-like short figure and her relaxing mood seemed to stand out and sparkle to those who saw her in the cave.

As for these men, seeing Luna like this calmed their nerves. The existence of an adorable and sweet gentle girl like her was like healing to them. Who would expect that a woman like her would enjoy going to these places? In addition, there just wasn’t that many chances for witches to accompany them in their adventures.

Like so, they retraced their path and exited from the abandoned cave.

They ate their lunch that was not too far from the entrance  Their meal was comprised of some dried meat and bread they’d received at the town. That was as much the town could provide with the current situation.

 

* * *

 

Nearby the abandoned cave’s entrance, in the shade of a rock where light did not reach, was something wriggling, the red slime.

The slime immediately judged that the humans taking up position outside of the entrance were wizards that had gathered together. The slime knew that these were different from other humans it had eaten. They were quite strong.

Completely absorbing these strong wizards, the slime’s intelligence and strength would rise to another level. It had not yet secured a method of using magic, despite absorbing a few wizards.

A lot has changed for this slime ever since that day. Since it started killing humans, it gained the knowledge of mankind. So far, all the humans it have eaten were male. So it now knows what wizards were, it knew about human life.

It also learned… **sex.**

How to **pleasure** them.

About **impregnating** women to propagate its population.

Anyway, there were 4 humans right in front of it, 3 man and a woman. It was able to tell both of them were able to use magic from their wands that they were holding. This was the first time it came across a witch.

The slime decided.

It would eat off the men and rape the woman.

The slime reduced its body’s volume so that the wizards would not notice it from the rock’s shadow. Its mass did not change, but it could hide itself through changing its body size.

It did not have something like a sense of boredom at the passing of time, so the slime simply continued to wait for the adventurers to make their move.

If it were a normal creature, it would simply follow its instincts and attack those coming straight at it. However, this slime was able to think. It would disempower its greatest enemy the first chance it got.

This was something no other creature or monsters until now could do. This slime can plan ahead.

“Luna, be careful of these,” Adam said, using his wand to push sharp objects aside.

“Hmph.”

The group passed by it, not realising a thing. When their footsteps faded, it finally undid its camouflage. Ascending the face of the wall with its soft and pliable body, it skilfully moved along the ceiling as it think on how to attack these people.

“Look here, there are some bones,” Nigel noticed.

“Rather, it’d be damn weird if there weren’t any yes?” Adam retorted back.

“True.”

Nigel found this young man a bit annoying, but they have to cooperate since Luna was with them. Even he would not want to lose face here.

 

* * *

 

The 2nd day in the evening.

The group were still cautious, and they went like they did with the first day, they advanced steadily until they came to forks in the path. The group did not take any futile risks on the second day either.

And so the red slime also continued doing what it had been doing, it kept itself concealed as it tried to think of something.

As they approached a fork, they divided into two groups, so their efficiency doubled.

The slime was slightly surprised. It have been thinking for so long and now was the luck it needed.

The first thing the slime followed? The woman. There was nothing to be done about it.

**It was just natural.**

 

* * *

 

“We’ve gone pretty far in huh,” Nigel said, getting slightly breathless.

“Yes. Maybe we should rest.”

When the group decided to split, it was decided that Nigel went with Luna gave him the most senior and experience among the wizards. Adam looked slightly disappointed for which, Luna gave a slight smile to encourage him. She knew Adam meant no ill intention and was understood his intentions.

In any case, it was not shown in her expression, but Luna’s shoulders were moving up and down slightly from her exhaustion.

Advancing while covering their mouth due to the dust quickly drained their stamina. They decided that it was a good time to take a break.

Sitting down in suitable spots, the pair sighed.  At that moment, a drop of liquid fell on the neck of the oldest person in the group

By the time that Nigel wondered what it was, it was already too late. He collapsed immediately and Luna quickly rushed to him.

“Nigel, what is…?”

Before she knew it, the witch also found herself crumbling to the ground.

While thinking that, the field of view of that man who had been gripping his wand was enveloped by an exhaustive amount of dark red mucus. Luna encouraged her numbed body to get up, relying on her wand.

The same moment that Luna prepared her wand, a tentacle twined around it.

However, before the staff was tossed away, the woman used the wand as her voice echoed. “Incendio!”

The flame in front of her to light up the abandoned cave’s darkness.

“A tentacle slime?!”

Seeing the appearance of a creature that she only read in books that shined due to the flames, Luna called out the name of the monster with a surprised look on her face. However, that lasted for only a moment.

Luna’s shocked emotion was quickly again concealed behind her usual dreamy expression. The tentacle that was coiling around her wand quickly extinguished the flame by parting some of its body.

The witch fell to her knees.

The red slime had used paralytic poison on Luna, but it appeared that the potency was too low this time. It was able to render Nigel powerless immediately due to using its highest potency on him, but it diluted the woman’s too much.

Luna's body was small, so it used an even smaller dose than what it had used on men. However, that backfired. The slime felt that it was troublesome disempowering women especially witches.

“What the hell is this? No fucking way,” Luna said, still maintaining her usual expression.

It could not be called magic but it just expelled magical flames, once again tearing down Luna’s usual feelings, astonishing her.

Dragging her numbed legs, Luna started to take a small distance from the slime. She was slightly troubled as to why the paralytic poison was weak on her, but she did not have the time to think about it. Getting away was far more important right now.

The slime absorbed Nigel slowly.

“Fuck! Nigel no!”

Actually Luna could fight this slime. She had used fire magic on the spur of the moment in order to see in the darkness and maybe injure whatever it is, but if caused an explosion, the worst case would be the cave collapsing down on all of them.

_Shit shit shit, of all things at this place, I am fucking useless._

The woman never felt so helpless.

Luna wondered why there was a slime in a place like this. Thinking that she absolutely had to escape this place to warn the others of the danger, she moved her numb body. She skilfully moved her wand, dragging the lower half of her body along the way due to its slowed reactions.

Fortunately, the slime moved even slower than Luna. It was because it was digesting the young man as its prey, but Luna kept herself from thinking about that. It was such a terrifying sight.

“Adam… I’m sorry…”

Luna kept going on her momentum to escape.

Even so, as though to ridicule her efforts, a tentacle shot out from the slime’s main body and seized the boot on Luna’s right leg. Turning behind her in a panic, Luna could barely see that Nigel had already been completely absorbed by the slime.

The witch could not shake it off with her numbed body. Her small body was not that strong to begin with.

“Get away from meI”

Luna was sure she was going to be absorbed by the slime. It was unfortunate for Nigel, but she could not save him. Moreover, she would be alive as it happened. A stiffened cry escaped her lips due to the horror of seeing herself dragged into hell.

Luna kept trying to free herself, but her paralysed leg would not move. Although she could somewhat feel it rubbing against the ground, it would not listen to her and remained still.

“Incendio!”

Using that, Luna burned off the tentacle seizing her leg with very weak fire. Trying to escape, a subtle sound reached her ears.

At that moment, Luna’s wand was yanked out of her hands and tossed away.

Before Luna even noticed she had lost her wand, tentacles captured her thin arms and legs. Her short body was lifted into the air and with her hands and legs stretched wide.

Despite her fervent attempts to jolt her body free, Luna’s paralysed body was not responding to her that well. By the time she was lifted into the air, she had become unable to resist.

Cold sweat flowed down Luna’s numbed body as she continued trying to break free somehow. However, her resistance was futile. She gradually became aware that she lost feeling in her arms and legs. By her frantic movements, she had simply quickened the poison’s speed.

Setting its caution aside, the slime carried Luna before its main body.

Luna’s small limbs were covered entirely by her black robe. Her bright blonde hair was brought together on the left side, some of it stuck to her sweat-soaked cheek. Her usually dreamy eyes now looked as though they were glaring at a bitter enemy, forcefully glaring at the red mass of mucus. Even so, she could not hide the fear swirling about in her eyes.

Not seeming to mind any of that, the slime exposed two of its tentacles. For some reason, it did not look like the slime intended to kill Luna immediately. Understanding that, the witch somehow subdued her urge to scream out of fear.

_Adam and the other wizard will definitely come here. They definitely will notice my use of magic in this cave._

However, in the next moment, the girl’s eyes opened wide from astonishment. For some reason, the 2 tentacles the slime showed entered her clothes from the rim of her robe.

That part of the robe was still slightly darker than the rest, emitting a slight smell. It was from Luna’s drool due to her masturbation back at that house. Luna was slightly disgusted by it, reminding her of that shameful act.

The tentacles, covered in a viscous liquid, ran along Luna’s thin legs, passing over her white panties as they slowly climbed towards her abdomen.

“No… That is…”

Luna had goosebumps from the disgusting sensation as she attempted to shake her numbed body to drive out the tentacles. Because of her roughened breathing and sweat, her body’s metabolism increased, causing the paralytic poison to show its effect even faster.

As though satisfied by the result, the red slime wriggled its tentacles. It stroked Luna’s abdomen, stimulating her as it smeared a viscous liquid onto her backside.

This action seemed entirely like what a man would do to caress a woman. Luna never have gone through with a real man, but she knew about this.

“No! How can this be so...”

Amazing. That was what this woman wanted to say out loud.

Luna hated that it was moving across her abdomen, she was irritated that she was feeling it, but the thing that disturbed the witch’s thoughts the most was her butt being caressed. Her robe quickly absorbed the mucus, snugly sticking to Luna’s limbs. There were undulations up and down her limbs, but they were all simply tentacles wriggling about under her robe.

“Adam… anyone… please help me…”

A small tear fell from the cheek of the witch.

With her small, frightened voice...

Luna begged for her help.


	3. First Witch Hunt Part 2

“Adam… anyone… please help me…”

The pleading voice reached no other living creatures besides the one with the woman.

However, the moment that Luna glared at it, the tentacles that were holding her raised her a little farther into the air.  Both of her hands were raised above her head and restrained by a single tentacle. However, her legs were left spread wide open.

Unable to hold it back due to the sudden change, a small scream leaked from the woman’s mouth. Adding to the two tentacles that were stimulating her abdomen, another two did the same.

They were thinner than the ones that were already there, but that wasn’t of any consolation to Luna. Fear found its way into her usual dream-like calm. Her breathing becoming rough, she did not stop glaring at the red slime.

Luna’s body was stiffened for what would be done to her next.

Only knowing masturbation, Luna’s body didn’t know how to endure this level of stimulation it had felt for the first time ever and was being toyed with. She trembled slightly to the licking. Whenever her abdomen was caressed, her numbed body would simply send information to her brain that she was receiving a keen stimulus. Her body, not knowing how to endure that either, was able to be toyed with much like a child’s plaything.

Luna’s body trembled slightly from each and every one of the red slime’s minute movements. Even if each stimulation was incredibly small, her adorable mouth started letting out her voice. The more she endured, the more humorous her appearance became.

Meanwhile, the sensation of the tentacles caressing her stomach that she could only feel as disgusting started to change into a ticklish feeling. They rubbed and caressed her tender stomach, looking as if they were massage it. Shutting her eyes, Luna closed her mouth. Denying it in her heart over and over, she decided to be unresponsive like a doll until her remaining companions come to save her.

She arbitrarily decided that the slime was doing this to get reactions out of her. However, even though Luna decided that with her heart and denied the feeling, her body still reacted slightly.

Experienced in the feeling of masturbation, her small-yet-adult body knew that the sensation was a pleasant one. Experiences like this were things that generally no living human should be able to experience. Slowly but surely, this strange stimulation ignited a flame inside the witch’s womb.

Her waist began to move back and forth.

At first, the movements were small, but the interval between each thrust shortened as time went on.

Luna, whose eyes were shut tight, didn’t notice the change in her body, now pushing her waist forward and back even more strongly.

Although Luna closed her mouth as well, the breaths making their way out of her mouth were gradually growing more rough. Her small hands that were clenched shut as though to display her desperate resistance opened, her slender fingers pointing outward to the ceiling. She no longer had the strength to keep her fists closed. At this point, the paralytic poison had circulated through her entire body.

Biting her lips, Luna desperately tried to keep her voice down. The fact that her figure could only be seen as excessively lewd was something that she herself hadn’t realised.

The witch’s black robe wasn’t sticking to only her arms but her entire body by now. It was fortunate that it was thick, as it concealed her budding small breasts, but her round bottom was showing its shape vividly, especially with the addition of her waist movements. Her waist was sweating, and along with that sweat. There was a feeling of her mucus-wettened panties biting into her. It was disgusting, so she shook her waist. It was an action out of disgust, but if anyone were to see it, ten out of ten people would say that it was an obscene action born from pleasure.

Luna hadn’t noticed it herself, but despite embracing the thought that it was absolutely disgusting and forcibly shaking her numbed body to expel the tentacles, her body that had never known a man was feeling pleasure.

Not from a human male. But a monster. A monster that was supposed to be killed.

Concluding that its victim was enjoying its actions, the slime sent another two tentacles into her robe.

Her eyes still closed, the girl felt the existence of tentacles from the new sensations, but she swore in her mind to ignore them.

Climbing her leg, going past her panties, over her abdomen, the girl’s eyes opened wide.

“N-no... not... there.”

The words she spoke in reaction were excessively weak.

Luna desperately shook her body intending to resist, but the slime simply continued on, not minding her.

The place it was aiming for was a place it hadn’t touched thus far. A place where there were two swelling, cherry blossom-coloured projections.

Luna’s all out effort was useless as the thin tentacles finally reached her nipples, twining around them. Despite not being touched, both were already tapered into points and standing at attention.

At that instant, the small mage’s body jumped.

With her back and head arched backward, the woman frantically tried to endure the stimulation by biting her lips as a coquettish voice found its way past her lips. She couldn’t possibly bear the slippery tentacles. It was a feeling completely different from her own fingers, a not-yet-known pleasure.

Luna painstakingly denied her voice from continuing any further, but because of the pleasure she felt from the tentacle gently rubbing her nipples, she couldn’t stop her body from denying her intentions as it shook.

This was a natural reaction for a human body to have. Even if she knew that, her body, convulsing from the four tentacles playing with her, was beyond obscene enough to capture a male’s lust. Despite those convulsions, she desperately tried to keep her voice reigned in.

The slime didn’t pay any attention to her praiseworthy reaction, simply accelerating its tentacles’ movement. It pressed on her abdomen and rubbed and pulled on her nipples.

Knowing sexual pleasure, Luna couldn’t bear the extraordinary pleasure. Her body immediately convulsed greatly over and over. She was able to suppress her coquettish voice, but that was all. Her lips slackened after a while and opened slightly. From that small opening, her tongue moved about as though to ask for something.

Saliva slipped out of her mouth, making its way down her throat.

Her small and weak body convulsed as she once again climaxed, liquid flowing from her so far yet untouched genitals.

Due to her definite climax, tears spilled from the girl’s eyes.

Her waist trembled one time, forcibly. Due to her thoughts that were going against her intentions, her body started responding on its own.

As the slime played with her, she decided to think of her beloved man that she still loved in her mind in attempts to defend her spirit.

That man will forever be her actual first. No matter what, this will never happen here.

Continuing like that for a while, the slime stopped moving.

Filled with exhaustion after climaxing, Luna weakly moved her head down towards her own body. Because she’d climaxed, her thoughts were clouded and she had trouble moving her numbed body. If she couldn’t do anything but wait for anyone to save her, she would just have to make sure to not climax again.

However, contrary to her determination, Luna’s body reacted on its own and unconsciously shook itself against the tentacles that stopped stimulating it. The wet liquid of hers slowly dripped from her precious parts into the slime. She herself didn’t notice all of this due to the thick robe that hid her body.

Even still, the slime didn’t move. It  was waiting for Luna to regain her breath. The monster understood that for a small witch like Luna, she need resting or she would die.

That’s why it was gentle as it softened her limbs, slowly spending time to heat her body up.

Although Luna didn’t understand what its intention was, she regained her breath and breathe properly again.

Then...

The slime resumed moving.

This time, it attacked her abdomen and nipples all from the start. Having already met with the pleasure of climaxing just before, her body was susceptible to the stimulation, immediately reacting as it went into spasms.

Once again biting her lip, Luna gave up hope of being able to stop that as she did her best to keep her voice reigned in. She started bleeding from the force of her efforts, but she wasn’t able to keep the sweet, ragged breathing from making its way out of the corners of her lips.

This human felt bitter about her body’s reactions being interesting to it.

Her convulsions gradually increasing in intensity, once the girl was visibly close to reaching her next climax, the slime stopped moving its tentacles.

Luna’s waist shook vigorously. However, there wasn’t anything there to stimulate her.

It was simply an impulsive reaction which the witch took a while to realise.

“What the hell… Stop. No... I don’t really enjoy...”

Trying to deny over and over, Luna tried to stop her body that show her true desire.

But it rejected her vocal requests.

Once she was done shaking her waist several times and after she finished catching her breath, the slime resumed moving its tentacles.

Luna’s body, unable to reach its climax just before, immediately blazed back up as heated breaths made their way out of her mouth. Luna hurriedly bit her lip to stop it. Something that should have been for chanting wandless spell incantations, the witch’s mouth had ended up becoming an organ solely for spilling pleasure-filled breaths. It was vexing, but the feeling of not being able to stop it had already made its way through her chest.

The tentacles that were caressing her stomach area moved around towards her backside and began massaging her tender butt. As her soft butt was massages and kneaded, her anus was exposed and opened. Some leftover juices from the earlier climax wet the nearby area. Her almost sore-feeling nipples rubbed against her wetted robe with each and every movement.

Luna’s eyes looked surprised for an instant, but she once again shut her eyes so as to not react as much as possible. Her’s cheeks flushed into a deep crimson from the shame, but she kept her eyes shut and kept resisting by not raising her voice.

This new stimulation led the witch’s body towards another climax. Reacting strongly to it, she could no longer hold back her heated gasps as a coquettish voice made its way from her lips.

Forcibly grasping the tentacles holding her up with her hands, Luna prepared to endure the pleasant stimulation.

The feeling that was now all over her body. Her nipples. Her butt. Her stomach. All at the same time.

The girl’s body had only ever known the feeling of her own fingers, so her mind was unable to keep up with the rapid developments. Therefore, Luna was unable to understand the slime’s intentions and didn’t notice her body’s complaints. She could only give it her all to endure it, then catch her breath.

Then, when the girl became unable to endure the pleasure as her mouth opened and panted, the tentacles’ movements stopped yet again.

“W-w-why?”

This time, both Luna’s body and her will had objected to the slime stopping.

The witch was barely able to consciously realise what she was saying.

“Why... did you stop?”

Her usually sleepy-looking eyes were teary, her dreamy-like expressionless face was dyed in pleasure, and the small hands that had gripped onto the tentacles in order to bear the pleasure were now gripping them of her own volition.

She questioned the slime with her mouth, but the slime didn’t provide her any answers. It simply used a new tentacle to roll up her black robe.

“Yes… I mean no…”

Now, she wasn’t moving in attempts to stop it from exposing herself anymore. At this point, Luna didn’t even know what to think.

Even her rejection and confusion was simply for form’s sake.

For the first time, she could now see what is the mess her body have created.

Her robe was rolled up little by little. The first things that could be seen were her dainty, white legs that shined from the sweat and liquids given off by the slime. Next, her white panties were exposed, shining and dripping wet from the wand’s flickering light. It kept on rolling up her robe, showing her abdomen that had been massaged by the tentacles the whole time, and then...

“No… this is not real...”

From its place on the ground, the wand’s light lit up her relatively small chest for her age. Her chest was covered by the slime’s mucus and could be called extremely obscene with how the tentacles were wrapped around its pointed tips.

However, that wasn’t what caused Luna to raise her voice.

Her nipples.

Whenever she would masturbate, she would always use her fingers to knead them along with playing with herself. Luna’s most sensitive place, that was where her gaze was fixed.

The things that had never grown past the point of being as large as specks were now as large as tootsie rolls, lengthened to an elaborate size. Seeing her own nipples at a size that she couldn’t believe even while seeing, she could only stare.

“These… are… mine?”

Then, as though to show her that they were in fact hers and its reality, one of the tentacles pulled her nipple while the other began to knead the other.

Luna was shown that the pleasure from her own nipples was something that she couldn’t possibly endure and would have to let out her voice. Her body went into convulsions just from the stimulation of her most sensitive place as a scream leaked from her lips.

What was happening to her right now was entirely different from the masturbation she had done so far. Two arms, ten fingers. That was the only existence Luna had given to the ‘sex’ that she knew until now.

But now, with the tentacles that felt like there were ten of them now, there were ones thin like strings, slippery like tongues, ones more dexterous than fingers, and something she’d only known from her knowledge, ones stout and robust as a penis. These tentacles of various thicknesses pleasured the woman.

The more Luna tried to endure of this truly never-before known stimulation, the more pleasure she was given.

Luna gave up attempting to resist before she’d even realised it. Her lips parted, even hotter pants leaked out, and saliva dripped from her mouth that she had carelessly left open.

The girl didn’t know how long this slime had continued to tease her.

“Luna!”

At that moment, a moment that could be called the worst possible one, she heard the voice that she had prayed for, the voice she had waited to hear this entire time, except for this single moment.

“No, no no no, Adam don’t look!”

Raising her voice as though screaming, Luna begged what could be her saviour from over her shoulder. This pushed her over the edge. Despite the stimulation not being satisfactory enough, she finally reached her climax. Her hips shook fiercely and her beautiful blonde hair was dishevelled. She somehow managed to just barely pin down her voice by biting down on her lips.

However, the young man that had appeared from behind her saw her butt and back, as how obscene she appeared to due her sweat. However, that shame turned into a source of stimulation and excitement for the girl. This was also true for the young man.

“A slime?”

The same moment that Adam and the other man was exploring the cave with raised his voice, the slime extended its tentacles towards the intruders.

They were tentacles a few sizes larger that the ones being used to restrain Luna.

Avoiding all four of them, the men went towards Luna, hoping to save her.

Adam and his companion cut away the tentacles with some spells. Cutting through the tentacles took a tremendous amount of effort and force, enough for the cut tentacles to spray stuff onto them.

Although Luna had noticed that there was a paralytic poison in the tentacles mucus, as she had just climaxed, she couldn’t call out to them and let them know.

No, in the first place, she was still moving her hips back and forth even now after cumming. Kept in suspense from being teased, the pleasure she felt from finally climaxing was profoundly intense.

Luna was just enjoying too much for her mind to bother telling her possible saviour about the poison.

Coming into contact with a highly dense paralytic poison, Adam and the man fell down, collapsing. Immediately after that, the slime coiled a newly created tentacle around the men and pulled them into its body.

Now, there were three people inside of the red slime’s warped body.

The other men was quickly absorbed into the slime’s red mucus, unresponsive as if dead.

Adam bit his lip, wondering if it was his turn next.

However, unexpectedly, the next attack never came.

“Adam... run… away…”

“No Luna!”

_I must save her! I had promise myself that she would live no matter what!_

With those thoughts, he took aiim so that he wouldn’t hit Luna with his wand, he shot the same flame spell Luna used. A few of the tentacles were burned away, but the slime still have more to spare.

After some time, Adam noticed the whole scene.

He was behind her and couldn’t see her exposed chest, but he was able to imagine what was happening by the tentacles movements alone. He knew about tentacle sex even though he was without experience in the area of human sex.

“Stop it! You bastard!”

The witch that had been suppressing her voice up till now desperately pleaded with the slime.

Anything was fine. Even if she was killed, even if she were humiliated, even if she were eaten, anything was fine. Just… don’t touch her in front of her of any man. That was her only wish.

“Please…. Stop. Don’t… want anyone… to see…”

As if taking in a challenge, the slime sucking on her greatly enlarged nipple while one of the other tentacles that was massaging her bottom began stimulating her insides.

The tentacles caress began yet again.

Even her speech was cut off by the new sensations, Luna’s body going into pleasure-driven convulsions. Normally, stimulation to the anus without prior work would require a long time to relax the area, but the paralytic poison somewhat forcibly influenced her to not hold much of a defence against it.

Luna’s cries for help echoed through the mine, but the slime’s actions did not cease.

For her to feel sexual stimulation from such an unclean hole, something that wasn’t her vagina, and even still in front of a man.

She refused, denied, and screamed. Even so, the slime ignored each and every word she said and continued on exploiting her, taking no notice of her struggles.

Thus, in the meantime, she thought of her beloved man. Harry. She imagined him being here with her, doing the same act.

The woman yearned for him. She desired him. Even if she knew that it would be forever unrequited, she still wanted to stay by his side.

She was being violated right in front of a man, her partner wasn’t even a human. It was humanity’s natural enemy, a creature that should be defeated, destroyed even.

Either way, Luna’s slender limbs went into violent convulsions over and over due to the tempestuous stimulation as she climaxed. Her hips shook violently and a fluid seeped its way out of her panties despite her labia still not being touched yet.

“Shit, shit! Oh Luna, wait for me, I’m coming…”

Although Adam was trying to force his numbed body into standing, he was unable to stand. The poison have spread throughout his body.

Continuing as it is, it decided to send a new tentacle towards a particular place it had been preparing.

The destination of the pinky-sized feeler… the white panties soaked in secretions.

‘I… can’t… anymore… please Harry..”

Maybe it was futile, but she didn't care anymore. Just a miracle to keep her alive. Even if its her beloved.

All she needs now was that man.

Large tears spilled from Luna’s eyes and sobs began to come from her mouth.

Even just being caressed by the slime was her limit, but now she had been seen in this state by a man and soon it would take her chastity.

Something like that would be hard to bear for anyone. But even so, her spirit hadn’t broken. Her thought of her love made it better for her.

Luna, knowing that Adam was near her, believed that he might be able to save her if she could just buy them time.

But even so, she couldn’t help feeling the fear and despair of her chastity being taken.

“No no no…. Hiii!”

The new tentacle pushed inside her panties.

Making its way past her sparse pubic hair, it found its destination and...

“Haah!”

The tentacle latched onto Luna’s most secret spot, an area even she herself hesitated to touch when masturbating.

Her clitoris.

Her eyes that had been clouded by despair opened wide as her body reacted by itself from the thundering stimulation coursing through her.

Being guided by the tentacles, her waist pushed forward. The woman’s previously limp and open hands ignored her will and started to grip the tentacles to try and endure the pleasure. Even with that, it wasn’t enough. Forced into another climax, she was attacked by a sensation so strong that her vision went dark.

Her eyes were opened wide, but she couldn’t see at all. She was having trouble breathing and it felt like her heart was about to explode from its rapid thrumming.

The hood to her clitoris, Luna’s final fortress, was quickly demolished and her incredibly sensitive pearl of flesh made its appearance. This pearl had yet to be defiled by anyone. Even while being covered with the red slime’s licentious liquid, it looked beautiful. It wasn’t even the size of a pinky toe, but it was by far the witch’s greatest weak spot. The tentacles simply grazing over it caused waves of pleasure to resound throughout her body.

The tentacles continued massaging her nipples and clitoris at the same time, ushering on her climaxing body to tremble even more greatly. In the small amount of time it had been since Nigel arrived, this vicious cycle completely turned Luna’s body into that of a true experienced woman.

Even before her panties were removed, even though nothing had been put in there at all, even though she was a virgin, a tentacle placed itself against her ever so slightly open vagina.

Dripping secretions, it was an obscene hole that lured in men despite having never known a man. Luna, who’d been stupefied by the pleasure, weakly shook her head to show her unwillingness.

“Noo… please…”

Her voice was extremely weak. It could be understood just how exhausted she was by her voice alone. It wasn’t like it would grant her her wish either way though. The slime exposed that obscene hole to the man.

Dexterously manipulating its tentacles, it moved the still-hanging Luna.

Neither Luna nor Adam could understand its intentions.

Adam could now see something. Luna’s obscene blossoming. Glittering from the lantern’s light, a licentious liquid spilled from her vagina, and it wasn’t the slime’s mucus.

“Noo… please don’t look Adam…”

“I’m sorry Luna!”

However, the dreamy-like Luna was, as was appropriate for her age, embarrassed and Adaml quickly averted his gaze. Even so, the image of that lewd liquid dripping from her remained in his mind. Even he was a man and it had been building up over the course of their journey, so his lower half reacted even in this emergency.

No man wouldn’t reject and not react to a sight like that.

“Luna, this is not…”

However, that part between his thighs had already swollen and was visible through his thick trousers.

Luna only knew about it second-hand, but she knew what that meant and her heart throbbed from something other than the pleasure.

Lust.

She could always pretend that this young man was the man she liked to be. So she will at least have her first true penetration with a man before she truly dies.

A tentacle moved, flipping Nigel onto his back.

“Harry....”

Her lust-clouded eyes blurred from another emotion. A new feeling that have ignited within her womb.

Meanwhile, the slime skilfully took off the man’s trousers, exposing his penis. This movement felt mechanical, lacking any feeling whatsoever, but that didn’t matter to Luna.

“Big… looks, painful…”

Luna swallowed back her saliva. Her body and mind were wholeheartedly desiring her beloved man.

She thought that her chastity might already be snatched away by the monster’s tentacles, but perhaps...

While the maiden-like thoughts flashed through Luna’s mind, her body was carried over above the man. Her petite body was wet from the slime’s liquid and her perspiration from being played with for so long.

However, that hole that hadn’t been violated by anyone grew ever closer towards her beloved’s. Her beloved’s thing that she eagerly awaited. Even if all are now in her imagination and wasn’t the actual Harry.

The two parts touch on the surface.

“Harry… will… it hurt?”

“Luna, I’m sorry…I don’t know.”

It was after all, the first time for Adam too.

Never he would also imagine he would have his virginity taken in such a way.

_At the very least, before I die, I get to experience something that I ever hope to get even without marrying anyone_

With that thought in mind, Adam wilfully brought himself to accept what was happening.

Either way, Luna didn’t mind. She shook her head.

“If it’s Harry...”

Adam glanced away, knowing how bad Luna’s mind have broke.

His ‘head’ plunged into her.

Luna’s holy ground, not yet trespassed by anyone, was small. It wasn’t yet developed enough to swallow the youth’s entirety.

Even though she had loosened up from being forced into climaxing so many times, she and Adam had greatly different builds. Ignoring all that, her vagina was pressed on by gravity to forcibly accept the man’s penis all the way to its base.

Adam felt like he broke through a certain resistance as Luna felt a firm, intense heat plunge into her vagina. He wasn’t able to endure that supreme pressure and lascivious wetness after accumulating for several days from Hogsmeade.

The man ejaculated deep inside Luna before he even had a chance to begin hardening his will. The woman climaxed as well, and even though she’d loosened up from doing so countless times, tears spilled onto the man’s face from the pain.

However, her tears weren’t only due to the pain. Even though it happened like this, the woman was able to engrave a joy that she’d always thought she’d never be able to have into her body.

The pain from losing her virginity and the warm semen gushing into her satisfied her heart.

Luna’s vagina was small, so the hot liquid made its way all the way into her womb, fulfilling not just her carnal desires, but her soul as well.

“A-aah… s-so much…”

Happiness bloomed in her chest. Because she knew that this was it, this miracle was...

The next instant, the tentacles moved her away from the youth.

Then, the slime took a tentacle even thinner than the man’s thing, the thing she just held inside her, and shoved it inside.

Her mind, filled with happiness just a moment before, froze.

“No… **NO!** ”

Both Adam and Luna panicked, struggle to break free.

This time, into that area that held the first cum from a man. That hateful monster… simply went inside it.

“No! No, no! Please, stop! That’s...”

Luna’s eyes quickly flow with tears, desperately wanting to move.

Even so, the tentacle kept drilling further inside as though to cork it and didn’t move afterwards.

“No, Don’t do it please...”

Even Adam knew how well it meant for both of them as their first time. He also began to notice the reason behind the slime’s actions.

It was absorbing the man’s semen.

Because it understood that it needed a young and strong **male**.

This was what the slime creature needed in order to ejaculate and impregnate the females. Previously since it did not receive such abilities, it couldn’t produce semen. But now… it can make this witch make lots of children for it.

Therefore, the slime had gotten what it wanted, semen. Preparing a highly concentrated dosage of paralytic poison, it extended a tentacle towards the unmoving man.

His mouth and nose, his entire head was covered. He couldn’t do something like ‘breathe’. His body was under the effect of the paralytic poison, but it convulsed in death throes.

As for Luna even while being lifted into the air by tentacles, even while her vagina was being penetrated by a tentacle, even while her entire body was being caressed, she was shown this.

“No, stop, don’t kill him!”

The dreamy girl’s shriek echoed through the mine.

However, something like that was of no concern to the red slime.


	4. Search Party Downfall

A few days later…

After what had happened, it was clear that the pleasure was enough to cause her mind to crumble.

Luna was lying in a bed of mucus at a spot of the cave, who was being raped with a voice strong enough to make one wonder whether it was trying to break her body along with her mind. Small pieces of black cloth lay all over the ground.

However, she was refined with the still ever so gentle caresses, just as how she normal human self  **should have been.**

The word is should have but she was now a slave to this creature. A mere breeding tool to be cultivated soon.

In any case, the reason behind being so gentle towards her likely wasn’t the slime’s intention. However, it hadn’t intended to treat this mage too intensely even if that weren’t the case. Her body was small and short and was correspondingly fragile. She would die too easily if it decides to do rough things with her.

As her cloth have been ripped to shreds, there was almost nothing to cover the witch’s naked thin body. Luna’s erect nipples that had already grown into the size of tootsie rolls were smeared with red mucus, reflecting the small amount of sunlight that shone into the cave. Her budding breasts were groped in a manner such that it wouldn’t be painful, gradually turning into a sexual stimulation.

Neither of her hands were restrained as she endured the gentle stimulation by clutching her mucus bedding.

“Hah… Hah…”

Drool spilling from her tightly closed mouth, Luna’s heavy nasal breathing told the slime that its activities were causing her to pant heavily. But she made no attempts to cease the creature’s actions.

Her smooth chest rose and fell relentlessly, her thin waist moving left and right. Despite moving her bottom against the mucus bedding, the sensation was so light that she couldn’t stimulate herself further from it.

Though even so, Luna’s body that could be called unsuited for her age had wound up begging for more extreme excitement in any way possible

“Harry… this is…”

After the girl’s virginity was given to Adam, when he had his sperm stolen away by the red slime, Luna’s mind broke completely.

Recognising the slime that had eaten and digested her beloved as Harry Potter, what she saw wasn’t a red ooze, but her dear beloved having sex and pleasuring her.

To her, the slime’s tentacles appeared as Harry’s hand, finger, or even his penis. Her whole body was licked by the mucus, his tongue. Her whole body was caressed by an infinite number of his hands. She mistook the gentle caresses that took her frail body into consideration for Harry’s loving touch.

With this, Luna had avoided the matter of Adam’s death. Or the fact that she was still alive and in the cave, still being pleasured by this slime.

Adam’s experiences and knowledge truly were alive inside the red ooze. His sexual experience as a male. It also knew what kind of witch Luna was, given how long it have been with her.

Quite like a massage, it continued rubbing her small breasts, her soft belly, her tender arms, and her thin legs.

Sliding around due to the mucus, Luna gilded back and forth on the slime bed. Her silvery hair that had been put up into a ponytail on the left side of her head clung to her cheeks and was nibbled by her lips. It was a great sight to see to any man if they were present.

Reminiscent of a doll, her beautiful once dreamy face had its eyes closed tightly as though to withstand something. Despite her heartrending expression appearing as though she was begging for pleasure, the red slime simply continued on with massaging her without caring about anything in the least.

The tentacles massaging her arms moved to her armpits, the ones massaging her calves to her thighs. The tentacles rubbing her breasts moved as though to be affectionate, the ones stroking her stomach moved as though to poke at her tiny navel.

The stimulation had gotten a little stronger, but it was still absolutely not enough to bring her to climaxing.

But to do it with her own fingers, that was too shameful for the witch. Her white cheeks blushed a bright red, the woman kept her eyes closed as though to show some resistance to her maliciously playful Harry Potter. But she made no clear attempts to do it.

Her mind lacking information from her eyes, she could hear the sound of the slime’s mucus rubbing over her and feel the tentacles’ soft caress quite clearly.

Luna placed one of her hands over her stomach, which was now slightly bulging after being in the cave for a few days. It started to show since yesterday.

She was going to have to take care of something she and the slime have made together. Her thought of having children with her beloved excites her. Never she would ever dream that it would be this soon that she would be a mother.

“Harry, let’s make lots of children alright?” Ever the smooth and tender voice Luna made between her pleasured breath.

The slime obviously cannot speak but in her broken mind, Harry replied with a soothing yes.

Luna Lovegood would be staying there for as long she would live, while giving birth to the new generation of slime monsters to this world.

 

* * *

 

The woman introduced herself as Hermione Granger.

With her brown hair flowing down to her waist, swaying gently, her bright brown eyes the colour of nature instilled viewers with the sense of her strong will. She wore a red robe with a white undershirt, shouldering a bag where she carried her items. Her legs couldn’t be seen due to her thick pair of pants and boots, but just the sight of her thin waist and lavish breasts attracted the gazes of men.

Unlike friends of Harry such as Luna, Hermione generally won among girls in the chest department. She have well-developed bosom that could be thought of as two melons crammed away reacted slightly with every action she took, swaying affluently. Packed inside of the undershirt she used as a replacement for underwear, her bust was beyond rich. When she reached her hand into the thick robe characteristic of mages, her cleavage peeked through the top of her undershirt. Not only that, given its white and the thinness of the fabric, any men who gazed upon her chest would able to lightly see 2 small pink tips protruding out of the shirt.

A wonderfully striking beauty being a witch. This was the woman named Hermione, one of the closest friends of The Boy Who Lived.

Fortunately most of the villagers were old men and women. If they were younger, they could find her attractive but these people were past their prime.

There was a timid young man of around the same age behind her, as well as a strong-willed looking youth that seemed a little older than the other two.

The timid young man was introduced as Carl, the strong-willed man introducing himself as Red. They both wore thick clothes under their leather chest, elbow, and knee protectors. Even though they are magic users too, given the adventures they gone through, they found it essential to wear these to protect themselves.

Their atmosphere felt like they had some composure about them so the villagers of Hogsmeade felt relieved.

“Hmm, I understand.”

The village’s old men spoke to Hermione’s group about what happened to the village before they arrived and requested their help. Hermione naturally was the group’s leader.

On the past several weeks, these villagers had constantly had their livestock stolen. The culprit was cunning, able to avoid all of their traps. The animals disappeared without so much as a sound, so even if they kept vigil day and knight and kept watch over their shelters, they could not find the criminal. It’s affecting their livelihood badly. The first person to accept the job, Luna Lovegood, had disappeared for several days.

“We going to accept it?”

Red spoke.

“Well of course, Red,” Hermione spoke with slight sarcasm. “That’s why we come here.”

Red didn’t notice the tone Hermione used.

As to why Hermione was out here and not with her husband Ron Weasley, was because she wanted to stay away from the house that she lived and avoid facing with Ron. Their marriage wasn’t… stable currently.

Hermione found out secretly that Ron been cheating on her with several women after they married and therefore she herself, wanting to get away from all this went off to do the same herself. The only reason they were together was for their sake of their children, which they still loved dearly. But there was no more love between them, Their sexual relationship have now disappeared and she found it hard to control her womanly desires as days gone by. Thus, she ended up often going out to do any activities with men such as the party she have at the moment. 

After all, it was not as if she wasn’t enjoying the attention she got. The body she owned, something Hermione used to by shy about, now she knows how well to make use of it to attract the gaze of men to satisfy herself.

Hearing her friend being missing in this village, Hermione set to go out and find Luna immediately.

“We’ll set out tomorrow. Let’s sleep somewhere around here,” Hermione turned her body around to them.

Seeing both men blush slightly with the melons bouncing due to the fast turn, they agreed without hesitation.

 

* * *

 

At a certain inn.

“This really taste good!” Red said loudly, seeping greedily.

“Oi Red, slow down,” the quieter Carl pointed out. “You don’t want to get drunk right before our job!”

“It’s fine it’s fine. It’s the night after all. What do you say, Madam?” Red continued to talk loudly in the inn, turning to the only female of the group.

Hermione agreed, inclining her glass. She wasn’t as vigorous in drinking it as Red, slowly swallowing a single gulp.

She had long since taken off the red robe she wore during their travel, wearing just the white undershirt on the upper half of her body. She inclined her glass back, taking another drink of the beer. This mere gesture was enough to softly jolt the rich melons on her chest. Now anyone could also clearly see the 2 faint pink tips that was slightly protruding out of her shirt.

Red, while making sure he could see the sight, drank from his glass as well so that he wouldn’t be noticed.

But for her to put so much effort into her action, it was easy to understand that Hermione herself was simply showing off.  

This woman was confident in her figure, doing something like this often. She had the habit of enjoying the reactions her travelling companions had when she teased them. It wasn’t like they had been together for a long time, but these two travelling companions the beautiful mage travelled with, she understood what kind of people Red and Carl were.

Red, a dirty-minded man that left everything to strength and muscle, though not enough to be called a savage.

Carl, a thoughtful and prudent man that was so shy he was unable to put what he wanted on the table.

And then the only female in the group, Hermione Granger, a woman who understood her beauty enough to use it as a weapon for herself and the group.

Hermione knew very well what Red meant by that sentence. But tonight was not the night to do this. She cannot enjoy herself while her friend was missing out there, maybe even dead.

In other words, Hermione was still able to control herself and have some dignity and respect about the situation she’s in.

“Although you are right Red, we have important things to do tomorrow so I don’t want to tire myself out.”

Red looked disappointed for a bit but regained his smile quickly.

“We ought to be cautious.” Carl said seriously. “We don’t know what will happen, so it’s better to not relax, right?”

“Seriously. Our target is probably some low level monster you know? Or just a bandit. You’re just worrying too much.”

Carl looked at the younger man at disbelief. Is sex and strength was all he have in his mind?

“Well then. His worrying is justified, so how about we get to sleep early?” Hermione said lightly.

Carl agreed while Red sighed in obvious pure sadness in his luck. The young man quickly finished his drink and the trio stood up from their table, going to their rooms to rest for the night.

 

* * *

 

“It seems we are getting closer now.”

Saying that in a lively voice, Hermione, once again clothed in her robe outfit, was walking up a long used animal trail. Carl was in front of her with Red following up in the back, walking as though to protect her.

Due to their characters, despite Carl being nervous, the other two had a carefree feeling about them.

“It’s a good day. I’m a bit surprised we are able to find the trail so fast.”

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stretched by arching her body back, enjoying the cool air of nature.

Carl didn’t notice, but Red was in the back to peep at her from nearby. He could see the well developed breast swayed ever so slightly with the movement in top view.

Hermione was obviously showing of to lure him. Although he didn’t mind being backed up from the long journey, he stealthily looked at her puffs. For that, the woman also felt the same, not minding it. She could feel him staring at her, continuing the walk with her back arched and hands behind her head.

Her lavish breasts waved as though undulating, a pleasant thrill for her. Feeling the man’s gaze pierce her from behind further provoked Hermione’s pride. It was her source of pride ever since she started to enjoy doing this.

Satisfied with the slight stimulation, Hermione’s mouth slackened.

“I wonder though what could have happened to Luna. Isn’t she one of the best of your friends you know Hermione?” Red asked, his eyes still not moving from where he was staring.

“She is definitely good with magic. I wonder myself too. I just hope nothing had happened to her and it’s simply she taking her time to find whatever this creature is.”

Hermione was extremely worried about her close friend. After all, knowing Luna’s occupation and the fact she went mostly with strangers, this was not the first time it happened. But since it also affected the villager’s lives, there was no time to normally wait.

Continuing to walk for a while and considering things like that, the tunnel that was their goal came into view.

Not to mention the wild hares that were missing, they hadn’t seen any wild dogs either.

And there were no traces of any fights between animals.

The entrance to the abandoned cave was quiet, there was a calmness to it.

Now that there wasn’t even a single wild animal here, it was somehow odd.

They noticed the several tracks that led to a certain cave.

Hermione bent down besides Carl.

Given Carl’s taller height, he could clearly see the deep valley presented to him and the chest that shook slightly in front of Carl’s eyes, causing him to blush. Yet Hermione pretended to not notice.

“It leads into the cave.”

“Then they probably went inside yeah?”

Red smiled happily, placing his hand on the wand at his small pouch around his waist. His ready for whatever action this day, so he can show off and impress this woman.

“Yes. But look at this,” Carl pointed out, trying hard to concentrate.

“There are 2 set of tracks going in, but only 1 going out. It seems either they found another exit or they never left this place at all. Quite worrying.”

Carl’s words had no carelessness or self-conceit in them. Carl was timid. However, being timid was a good thing in this kind of situation. Because he’s timid, he could see everything calmly. He never let down his guard and could stop moving the instant he felt even the tiniest trace of danger, it could even be called a talent.

Hermione agreed. “I think… we have to be more careful and take extra precautions.”

Red grumbling in optimism, Hermione and Carl moved behind a rock into the blind spot from the cave’s entrance. Red hid behind a rock on the other side of the entrance.

Placing themselves so that they could cover each other, there were no blind spots. Since there was the possibility that the person would leave from the abandoned mine as well, while staying ever-vigilant of their surroundings, the three waited out the night.

Only then, they would go inside and faced whatever monster that have trapped Luna and her companion’s.

 

* * *

 

If this place weren’t a mountain where trees grew in abundance, Hermione’s victory very likely would have been all but guaranteed. Even if she cut it with wind magic or tore it apart or crushed it with a boulder after lifting it up with that spell, the slime wouldn’t die. She heard of this creature’s weakness against fire spells. At worst, even if she had to burn the entire area, she needed to burn the slime to death.

But the place they were at make the group reluctant to use.

Not the situation was going for the worse.

Nevertheless, these monsters were the enemies of mankind. They had to be defeated, not things that could be left alive. Not bothering to conceal her murderous intent, she readied her wand with everyone else.

“Red! Red!”

Hermione called for her companion that should have been hiding himself on the other side of the rock. However, there was no answer. She wondered why, but she had no method to check. While confronting the dark-coloured slime, she looked towards the unmoving Carl.

Carl was, little by little, incredibly slowly, being dragged into the slime.

“Carl,what are you doing!?”

“My body, I can’t move…”

Carl raised his voice. However, his body started going into convulsions and wouldn’t listen to what he wanted it to do. From the looks of it, he was obviously poisoned. Was it a fatal one, or just something that deprived movement?

While thinking that, Hermione invoked her magic. Without an incantation, she created a simple wind magic and severed the slime’s tentacle.  **(A/N: No wind magic of such exist in official Harry Potter so no incantations)**

However, this time it recombined the moment it was cut, so she wasn’t even able to buy time.

Hermione clicked her tongue. Of all situations she had to deal with, it was this. And real-time combat was not always like how she read books. It just take way too much energy and thinking.

Then, she noticed it. She was closer to the slime now than a moment before. In the dark of the night, there was a face in its body, faintly illuminated by the moon. It was a body. A body whose upper and lower halves had divided into two.

“Re… d...”

Red had been taken into the red ooze. Noticing that fact this late, the woman trembled. She had cut its body in two. The first thing she did was shook a wind magic… cutting in half with her magic.

“I did… that…?”

Hermione covered her face, fighting the urge to panic and cry.

“No… No… I didn't kill him…”

Comprehending what she did, she edged back, forgetting about Carl.

However, after several steps, Hermione stopped. Even if both were dead, her main objective of finding Luna was not done.

Should she test fire magic in this tunnel? Even if she braced herself, it wouldn’t change the fact that she killed a companion. And there was the unidentified poison that the red slime used. 

Hermione clicked her tongue in frustration.

The witch glared at it for some time. The paralytic poison circulated through Carl’s body while Hermione was frozen, he was having trouble speaking for some time. Unable to resist, his feet were finally absorbed by its soft body.

Hermione step up. She cannot let the panic to overcome her. Luna might be somewhere in this cave.

Like that, the witch ran up and stumbled along something on the way. Under the cover of night, a part of the slime that was detached seized the woman’s boots. 

Taking a posture that would keep her from falling onto her face, she lost sight of the red ooze.

Normally, the best way to kill a slime was to burn it and everything around it, but Hermione was being cautious to ensure it was not a big spell.

“Incend-”

Before she had a chance, a tentacle clad in paralytic poison seized her right hand.

Its concentration was the same amount it used on Carl. Although its effects didn’t appear immediately, it should be able to paralyse the woman while leaving her senses. It didn’t sense any fear from Hermione’s expression as she stared at it. For this unyielding woman, she felt more angry than afraid.

Hermione used the same fire spell 3 times, all small one, as her strength was around halfway drained. To have enough heat to kill the slime in a single hit, she would have to use an even stronger and bigger spell. But she did not dare to do it.

She let out a breath.

Focusing her concentration on her wand, it was difficult and her breathing came out unnaturally rough. Perhaps due to the fight’s agitation, her motives were also extreme.

Hermione threw the approaching red ooze out of her consciousness, breathing deeply and concentrating.

“Eh…? What is going on?”

Hermione felt a sense of incongruity, letting out a voice of surprise.

The woman’s left hand felt strangely dull. She moved it into her line of sight in a panic, but it certainly was still there. However, her fingers wouldn’t move. When she tried, she would feel sharp pains. Next she felt something out of place with her right hand as well, but she didn’t have the time to pay attention to that right now. With this, Hermione finally realised why Carl didn’t seem to be able to resist. 

This poison was a paralytic poison. Soon, she would be just like Carl, unable to move at all and slowly suffer from pain of being eaten and absorbed whole.

Hermione had to remove the slime as soon as possible. Before she lost all movement and controls to her body. She have to-

“Nn.”

Suddenly, she let out an **unbecoming** **voice**.

“Nn, hii—”

Hermione felt a heat running along her arm. When she opened her eyes in a panic, the slime had went along her arm to invade her clothing. It went from her wrist, along her upper arm and into her clothing, moreover looping around her shoulder and armpit. Although she couldn’t see it directly due to her clothes, the feeling of the slimy liquid going into the undershirt she wore under her clothing was gross.

_ Why am I not feeling pain? W-what is this hot feeling?! _

Hermione concentration instantly shattering, her thoughts were thrown into disorder. She read from the books and knew what that slimes would absorb humans, but she didn’t understand why it would invade her clothing. There was no such recorded behaviours of this slime creature.

While not understanding, Hermione tried to violently free her arm when she noticed that she couldn’t move it.

_ The poison already spread this fast??? _

Although her arm couldn’t move, it could be said that it was even more sensitive now.

She felt something that no normal human could feel.

It was something a simple caress across could make her feel this much pleasure.

Naturally, Hermione wasn’t a virgin.

Therefore, she was at a loss.

Just from her arm gently being brushed, her body completely  **gave out** .


	5. Hermione's Perverted Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who still here, I thank you for reading this story this far.
> 
> I passionately enjoy writing out this story whenever I can do it. 
> 
> Thus, I always been looking forward to sharing it with everyone every month~~
> 
> This chapter comes out quite fast at 2 weeks because I had a lot more time than usual to write on my casual free time.

**Chapter 5: Hermione's Perverted Nature**

Feelers that moved up Hermione's arm rapidly into her clothes from the opening in her robe. Viscous fluid with a unique stickiness trait soiled her clothes, insistently announcing its existence despite her disliking it.

Now on her hands and knees with her abundant hair draping down towards the ground, she bit her lower lip to endure it. Her long hair clung to the sweat brought upon her from the mental strain on her cheeks, revealing her well-shaped ears from the gaps. Her ears were, be it from anger or some other feeling, dyed red almost like her red robe, asserting their existence through the dark of the night as the moonlight fell upon them.

The elbows had yet to give out, but that was just a matter of time.

A tentacle that was slowly advancing finally reached one of her breasts that was concealed under her clothing. That overwhelming abundance of her breast, hanging down from the pull of gravity despite the support of her undershirt, was squeezed as though to wring it from its base. With her undershirt and clothing damp from the viscous liquid rubbed all over, wet sounds made their way to Hermione's ears.

Still unable to move in her current state, her breast was being stimulated as though being caressed. It was even more so than simply being massaged, her breast was being stimulated from its base.

"Fuh… Fuh… Fuh..."

However, it was definitely a moan that escaped from her lips. The constant lewd sounds that she was hearing originated from herself. It echoed quite well within the cave. Hermione, hearing the sound coming from her prided chest, blushed to her ears.

In her shame, she almost stopped thinking.

The feeling in her elbows were incredibly dull. Although she struggled in attempts to escape, the slime's viscosity was stronger than her. As a result, her elbows gave out and her cheek hit the ground. Her abundant chest smashing against the ground, its shape warping.

It was as though her posture was to persuade the slime to rape her even further.

“Release me! You filthy creature!”

Her cheek still against the ground, Hermione resisted by shouting, her mind unyielding. Although she didn't understand why the slime hadn't killed her immediately, she would resist to the end.

However, ignoring Hermione's determination, the slime's tentacle wriggled under her clothes. It never stopped fondling her soft and ample breasts despite her chest being crushed against the ground. Her nipple was both numbed and excited, different from when she was with a man or comforting herself, her voice leaked out once again from the unrelenting stimulation.

"Fuh… Please… Stop! Hah..."

The witch only spoke refusals and bit down on her lip strongly, but disarrayed gasps leaked from the corners of her mouth. Her thoughts were writhing in disgrace. Even in a state like this, she tried to shake her shoulders to escape.

When she shook her shoulders, she would shake her entire body along with it. When her body shook, her chest pressed against the ground even more roughly, bringing about a new wave of stimulation. She endured it so as to not speak, but her breathing fell too far out of order and she broke into a sweat. When Hermione's body reacted to this extent, the red ooze increased the viscosity of the liquid covering her chest.

It was just too much of a euphoric feeling. And this was just from her breasts.

The tentacles, having covered her chest with the viscous liquid, skilfully coiled around her overflowing chest that had changed shape by being pressed against the ground. The most apt way to describe the spectacle was that she was being kneaded. Twining around the base of her nipple and slowly squeezing it, pulling as though to extend it, rubbing the breast from all sides like a massage.

Hermione didn't know it, but these were hand movements to milk a cow's udder. This was something that the red slime had learned from eating people.

It wasn't shame, but anger that gave her face an even greater tinge of red, but she had lost her means to resist as time passed.

In order to look away from her chest that was being treated as some sort of plaything, she closed her eyes. Was she angry? Ashamed? Or perhaps… although the person herself would never admit it, in pleasure? 

Tears spilled from her clouded eyes. No way she was feeling pleasure from… this. However, that same obscene sound reached her ears when she closed her eyes. Even that sound would provoke and excite her.

"Hah, haaah…"

The voice that leaked from her unintentionally opened mouth was even more passionate than before.

Hearing the voice that didn't seem to be hers at all, she forcefully shut her eyes.

_No no no no no no no! That is not me! I did not simply..._

Over and over and over… she cried that in her mind.

There was absolutely no way her body wouldn't react to something that she hated.

She didn’t feel it that fast  with her husband.

Hermione Granger isn’t a pervert who crave and demand sex often.

Thus she would never, absolutely never, do something like surrender to such a monster.

However, far from going away, the heat in her chest simply flared up even more. Every time the witch felt the writhing that kneaded her breast, a sensation that she hadn't felt until now attacked her.

It was a desire human beings tried their best at hiding even when they didn't do it for a long time.

Hermione Granger was starved of sex. Her relationship with her husband made it so.

It couldn't be said that she was abstemious, but she had travelled with men, of which neither were her lover, for a week. There weren't any chances for her to release her sexual urges and she even rejected them.

Hermione wasn't someone that would allow two men to rampantly use her body at the same time, she also wasn't some virgin that didn't know anything. As such, her body that had grown sensually stockpiled a suitable amount of desire.

For someone of a gifted body like hers, there was a natural huge amount of lust and sex.

Therefore, she was on her limits.

Although she was disgusted by the monster, her body hungered for sex. It was in a hopeless state.

The body of the woman in her twenties that hadn't masturbated in over a week was too fragile.

Closing her eyes and resisting the pleasure, her chest and nipples were sloppily ravished and rubbed across the ground.

By the time she'd realised it, her lips that should have been firmly closed had opened slightly, passionate breaths passing her lips unhindered. Her beautiful teeth had given up biting her lip. Her tongue slightly peeked out from the opening, extending out as though requesting something.

Even her eyelids that had been closed tightly since the start were just feebly shut, her eyebrows knit as though to endure something.

And above all, Hermione herself likely unknowing due to her closed eyes. she had let go of her wand.

Along with pushing out her rear, she slightly waved her hips back and forth. Despite none of her clothes coming off, the woman showed that she was entirely ready for the act.

"Stop… please..."

She muttered, all but incoherent.

The slime certainly wouldn't respond to her words.

Another one of the slime's tentacles, one that hadn't been violating one of her ample mounds, entered her clothes. Expectedly, there was no resistance.

In her current position of laying down flat with her butt in the air, neither of her arms could move and she couldn't put any force into her legs. Her pants that hid her beautiful legs had gotten dripping wet with liquids went unnoticed by the owner.

The newly added tentacle slipped past her breast, beyond it, to the one on the other side, coiling around it and making its presence known. Dexterously, it thinned into a cord.

Although Hermione herself wouldn't admit it, her nipples being rubbed across the ground were very sensitive. Originally, they were the areas she would touch the most when pleasuring herself. Their sensitivity were excellent for her.

_T-t-this feeling… It can't be…_

At that moment, her waist trembled greatly, but Hermione didn't notice. However, her waist moved back and forth, synchronising with her chest being pressed forcibly against the ground.

Stroked by the tentacles, she pressed against the ground. These two kinds of stimulation caused her breathing to grow even more rough. The only sound that echoed in that dark night was her rough breathing.

"Haaauu!"

A distinct moan escaped her mouth. Her voice seemed so passionate that it could ignite this cave with her moaning, sincere voice.

Taking it as a signal, the tentacles violating movements across her bountiful breasts accelerated. Now both her breast were being violated at the same time.

Both at the same time, her nipples being handled by the string-like tentacle ends.

Feeling the extreme excess of pleasure, even her brows rose, her chest rising from the ground. But even so, the tentacles didn't cease tormenting her breasts. Rather, it became easier for them to move by having her off of the ground. They instead accelerated torturing Hermione's nipples and breasts.

Her body was numb and couldn't move immediately went into spasm, contrary to her feelings. Her mind desperately tried to not break, but her body yielded helplessly.

The sweetest voice she'd ever made came from her open mouth. Drool followed her drooping touch, hanging towards ground and falling on the red ooze.

As though requesting for something passionate, the movements of her waist became even more intense.

Her waist shivered and shook violently as if something was struggling going to come out.

A woman over twenty years old. 

_Aaahh… How long had it been since I ever felt this way?_

This was the first time…

Hermione Granger climaxed from nothing but with only her breasts.

 

* * *

 

Convulsing several times, Hermione's body fell to the ground, once again crushing her chest.

Although an incredibly intense sensation assaulted her sensitive breasts, she somehow endured it through her exhaustion. However, with her nipples rubbed against the ground during her convulsions, the woman's internal temperature accumulated once again. Even though she knew that, there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Hah… hah."

_It's...amazing…_

The woman's eyes that had shown her strong willpower had grown clouded, wet with tears. It dripped and wet her robe and undershirt. Her pupils reflected nothing at all, looking blankly towards the bushes in the dark night.

However, it was only until that moment that the tentacles stopped momentarily.

"Nooo… Why..."

Hearing her questioning as if understanding her, the tentacles vigorously continue again.

Pressed against the ground, her chest shape was distorted. Hermione opened her eyes wide at the stimulation assailing her rich chest.

"Please stop! Pleaseee!"

The witch couldn't put any strength into either of her arms, only able to speak. Still, she resisted loudly.

No, it couldn't be called resistance anymore. Hermione only resisted with her mouth, her body already accepted the stimulation.

The rejection was no more than just an act by her to tempt the slime in continuing violating her.

Hermione's mouth shouted and let out coquettish sounds, her body giving into the pleasure and going into convulsions.

_I just cum once from my breasts, my pride. Just by my breasts!_

While tentacles massaged her nipples during her spasms, Hermione pushed herself against the ground. She hadn't noticed that her movements had gradually grown more forceful and obvious. Just like she had forgotten to close her mouth, even though her body that forgot to endure was handicapped by the paralytic poison, she desperately tried to pleasure herself more. She have to release all the sexual urges that been pending up within her body.

Hermione's thoughts were hazy. Was it due to the pleasure given from the tentacles, or was it from pleasuring herself by forcing her nipples against the ground herself? She didn't know.

Yet, it was as if she was having sex with the slime and masturbating herself at the same time.

The monster slime though, sense a little lingering of thought within it's victim's mind.

The woman eyes that used to cast a self-assured light were now wet with tears, though was she still determined to run away in the recesses of her mind? The slime believed she do still have hopes that she can escape.

There was a calm moment just before the storm.

Hermione's eyes looked up at the slime wondering what it would do next…

"Aaaa….aaah!"

Hermione's body went into spasm again. Tormented by the slime, she convulsed, gasping.

Her firm nipples were massaged, stroked, and pulled. Just by that, Hermione's mouth let out a blazing passionate moan. One stronger than ever before. If one knew what she was usually like, her frail voice would have been unbelievable.

Even if she suppressed her voice by biting her lip, Hermione couldn't stop her body from trembling and shaking. Her chest that had been her pride until now had already become her most sensitive erogenous zone.

Two times, three times she convulsed… this time, pushing out her ass the farthest she's ever done in this posture, she went into countless small convulsions.

_I have to release again... I can't keep it in any longer…_

Once again her waist violently shook as her body prepared herself for the peak.

She climaxed again.

Unsightly, she was ravished by this monster, and moreover just by her breasts twice.

_Can't... believe it... 2 times…_

Even if she denied it in her chest, her convulsing body was telling her that it had climaxed.

However, the evidence left on her fair legs showed the truth.

A small pool of cum have also started to form on the ground below her.

But Hermione have barely any time for a break.

The tentacles didn't stop. Because they didn't stop, over, and over and over… Hermione's breasts were violated. Unerringly, it ravished her plentiful breasts that had become sensitive, lascivious. It became her greatest weakness.

The woman couldn't do anything to stop it. Even after already peaking out twice, Hermione's body ignored her will and mind and submitted helplessly to the actions of the slime.

Convulsing together with her breasts being kneaded and her nipples rubbed against the ground, her hips began to sway back and forth as though wishing for a man.

"Haaah… haaah!"

Despite her thoughts were disarrayed from the constant waves of pleasure, she still asked herself.

How is it possible?

Was she just this obscene her entire life?

Did she starve for sex this much after holding back for so long?

Did somewhere in her heart, she wishes to be pin down like a beast? To be ravaged and carried around like some animal?

There was no way Hermione Granger was destined to be an object of sexual pleasure and possible nursery just a slime monster.

While she repeatedly answered her self-questioning…

"No, don't, don't!"

Once again, her denials coming from her mouth were merely for appearance. It wasn't as if she actively not enjoying it at all.

As time passed, with her nipples pressing hard against the ground and her chest being massaged by the tentacles, Hermione's hips movements grew more intense.

Her purpose was definitely to resist. Supposedly, if she were let go right now, she would use everything she had to roast the slime and burn it to death.

But at the same time, the witch hadn't yet realised that her body began to demand for an even greater stimulation now. It was yet to still feel fully satisfied despite what it had went through.

Thus as though to invite that, no, as to demand that, she shook her hips more. Since climaxing the second time, her movements had only grown larger. Her waist that had been shaking back and forth, as though to draw a circle on the ground, was moving eccentrically to lure a human male.

The woman eyes that used to be filled with confidence were low clouded with obscenity, tears shedding from the corners of her eyes.

It wasn't the face of the genius witch Hermione Granger, it was that of an experienced woman.

However, without any mirrors around, Hermione herself didn't know that.

It was nothing but…

"Stop… already…!"

Miserably letting her tongue hang loose, Hermione begged to be released as the tentacles ravished her breasts.

When her entire body went into convulsions, it wasn't her mouth that announced what she was feeling. Even so, she said that she wanted the tyranny afflicting her breasts to end.Even so, it didn't end.

The tentacles didn't stop, continuing to massage her ample breasts beneath her robe.

Just how sensitive could she get? Just how many times could she cum? It was as though the slime monster wanted to know.

The slime examined the woman's body. She already no longer had any pride as a human. When the mucus-covered tentacles wriggled… her body trembled, expecting the following surges of pleasure. And all signs shows that her body have not yet felt the satisfaction that it deserved to have.

Not realising the changes, Hermione raised her face from looking down.

"He… lp… m…."

It was only now that she realised after the 2 times that she climaxed.

Carl had been fully taken into the mucus, unable to resist because of his numb body, dying due to breathing difficulties.

He had sank into the mucus up to his head, mouth open, eyes wide.

Just how much pain did he feel?

Just how much did he despair?

And just how much he seen all that?

And why was she the only one who survived and given a joy of sexual pleasure and treated like a beast?

 

* * *

 

It had been three times after that. Therefore, five times in total where she'd came from nothing but her breasts. Her nipples becoming so sensitive that they felt painful and sore. Hermione couldn't check to see but her nipples had each enlarged to the size of tootsie rolls. Her nipples had forcibly pushed up against her white undershirt, revealing its pinkish colour more than ever, and feeling pain even when covered with the slimy liquid.

However, since her arms were numb, Hermione wouldn't be able to do anything for a while. Even so, she wasn't thinking about anything like that.

"Nn… e...nough..."

The voice coming from her mouth no longer held any strength.

The woman have exhausted a lot of energy from all the 5 times she been made to climax.

There was already a larger pool of cum right at the ground of the evidence that she indeed went through that.

Her pressed out ass quivered slightly, her body conveying just how much pleasure she had felt.

It was then it realised the woman's reactions had dulled so the slime finally stopped playing with her chest. Although it was still restraining her breasts with its tentacles, it seemed to have stopped massaging, kneading, and pulling on them.

With a dull pain leftover, Hermione couldn't put any strength into her upper body, her waist trembling slightly with her chest still pressed against the ground.

Her appearance could only be called pitiful, like a beast lowering its head to beg a human.

_Is… it… over?_

Just how much time had passed since then?

Red died. Carl died. And she was stuck in the middle of nowhere of the cave. And Luna was nowhere to be found.

The moment Hermione thought that, she recalled that she was still sticking her rear out like a dog in heat and slowly tried to lower the rest of her body down to the ground in exhaustion.

She was tired. She didn't want to think about anything anymore.

She was beginning to lose consciousness. She needed to rest.

"What?!"

Immediately after Hermione tried to lose consciousness, her waist was propped up by the tentacle.

Was she not allowed to rest?

"No… more…"

Hermione became quite suspicious immediately. The tentacles are now moving to a different part of her body.

Put into the posture of her ass sticking out, the slime started removing the belt to her pants. It sounded strangely loud in the dark where only the pants could be heard.

_Eh… e-eh?! What is it trying to do?_

The belt to her pants was removed. The significance for that was…

"Don’t… stooop!"

Encouraging her body that wouldn't listen no matter what she told it to do, Hermione tried crawling to escape. She didn't even look like a normal witch anymore.

A person running away in humility, a weak and delicate woman. That is exactly how she appeared. Hermione's hands were numb and wouldn't move as she wanted them to, her body not listening to her after cumming so many times. She couldn't even oppose the tentacles in the least.

But even so, the woman desperately tried to escape. Despite the tentacles holding on to her waist and restricting her breasts, she still tried to crawl to escape.

Hermione was afraid.

Frightened even.

Fear slowly sets into her eyes that have been in tears since long time ago.

It was probably a useless hope to cling to but yet, the woman was still wanted to desperately escape from her predicament.

Hermione's body wouldn't follow her intentions despite the warning bells going off in her mind.

Just by her breasts, she had climaxed five times. Even though she'd refused, denied and pleaded that much… she continued cumming. It was able to go as far as making her cum several times simply by caressing her most prided area.

So what would happen to her if she succumbed further down to her most tender and precious area?

Hermione glared at her enemy with fear, disgust, and hostility. The most revolting and hatred face she ever done to anyone or anything else for that matter.

Unfortunately, it was just a few seconds.

The true horror immediately came to her.

"No! Someone, anyone! Carl, Red! Save me, pleeeease!"

Her sudden adrenaline allows her to raise her voice for the last time.

"Don't you dare do that… Please nooo…."

Stimulated by terror, Hermione earnestly wished for saving. With the people she had pleaded to already dead, no one would hear her screams.

The woman knows that, she would succumb and break if her tender spot was violated.

Even if she knew there was nothing she could do, she still didn't want it to happen.

Nobody would think that a monster would rape them. Nothing like this had ever happened in the books Hermione read. Monsters were the enemies of mankind, their only relations being kill or be killed. That was just it. Therefore, no one knew anything about monsters sexual desires.

If someone like that ravished her…

Yet her womb was burning, throbbing, aching. It was desperately asking for the same stimulation as the breasts. It wanted so much to be violated.

There was nothing she could do. Hermione's body had learned the taste of the slime's tentacle.

Clink. The sound of her belt's metal fitting falling away reached her ears. The one she feared the most happened.

"No, no no! Please, stop!"

Hermione cried madly. There was simply no more pride left inside her.

Like a young girl, like a virgin, while crying, hips swung like a prostitute.

In trying to escape from the tentacles, her hips shook like she was inviting it. Just in anticipation of what was about to happen, her body went into a small spasm.

"Why? Why? You are just a monster! You are only supposed to kill me!"

Hermione only spoke in absolute refusal.

However, the woman still hadn't realised.

Her body showed no signs of wanting to run away, her hips still shaking shamefully, waiting for the tentacles to come.

With her belt unfastened, her thick pants were lowered. Even in this, Hermione seemed like an easy woman. Her breasts were plentiful, her ass plump. Still wonderfully covering her ass was a plain, yet feminine black pair of panties.

The area between her thighs was already damp and still dripping, despite not being touched yet. 

She had climaxed simply by her chest, so her body eagerly anticipated what would come next.

"Please let me go! I beg you..."

Still disregarding her pleas, a tentacle moved the black panties aside.

"Please, please, please, please, please..."

Like a child, Hermione repeated the same word over and over. Tears overflowed from her eyes, mucus unbecomingly dripping from her nose. She didn't want this to happen.

If Hermione have a mirror, she could see the absolute fear and horror in her eyes.

Fear sprouted from her chest. her chest once again pressed against the hard ground, when the cold night wind touched her wet genitals, the only thing she felt was just how much she was twitching down there.

Although the woman couldn't see it, this tentacle was different from the tentacles that had been massaging her breasts up to this point, it was standing vertical as if look like a human penis.

And it drew close, as though kissing her vagina, to tempt it.

"Please don't..."

Hermione tried for one last desperate plea.

There was a moment of resistance. Finally having prey after a week, that part of hers tightened as though to bite off the slime's tentacle, anticipating the next act. This wasn't anything like Hermione's intention, though. This was simply her womanly instinct.

Deep in her mind, her subconscious told her that she desperately hope that tentacle would savagely go inside her womb so she can be satisfied.

And so it entered.

_No, no way! It entered! A monster… inside me!_

Her determination seemed to break.

Her mind seemed to break.

Helpless despair filled her chest.

Helplessly being pleasured, the woman and witch named Hermione Granger once again, fell down against a slime monster.


	6. A New Path to Motherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologise for the slight delay. Although technically its a monthly update, it's like 5 days before the end of August. Major exams, can't help it. But I have holidays in September and October so we'll see.
> 
> More to come with another victim so look forward to it! (Hint: Look at the character tags)

**Chapter 6: A New Path to Motherhood**

A constant sound of water dripping from the ceiling was no longer accompanied solely by howls of resentment from those who had died in the cave.

There was an area that was gloomy, impure, and had wound up distorting.

In that area, a slow, sensual sound, a woman’s voice was echoing off the walls. A part of the ceiling collapsed in the interior of the cave where no light shone, allowing a small shaft of light to beam down.

Inside this abandoned mithril mine, a monster had been born. Far inside, there laid a women.

It wasn’t that she was asleep. Her arms and legs feeble as though forgotten, she quivered in response to stimulation at her hips. It didn’t appear as though this was intentional.

The only thing on her upper body was a white undershirt. Her lower half was completely exposed save for the boots on her feet. Those bright brown eyes that had once shown the woman’s determined nature were now clouded, not reflecting anything. Here brows dropped in defeat, in surrender, all that could be seen was hopelessness.

By these past several days, her body that had been ravished to the point that even fainting was exhausting.

Her prided breasts, at one time hidden behind her robe, were violently shaking out of her white undershirt. Her nipples that had grown to the size of tootsie rolls a while before were making their existence known. Her torn robe and thick trousers were cast aside nearby, telling just how intense her assault was. 

Her limbs were numbed by its paralytic poison so that she wouldn’t run away. However, that was very likely already unnecessary.

Three days had passed since Hermione was brought into the cave, but the woman hadn’t shown any behaviour that she intends to escape. Was it that she didn’t think it was possible? Was her will simply broken? Or maybe she was waiting for a chance?

In these three days, Hermione’s spirit was driven to its final line of defence and her body had been changed into an obedient female sow. If she kept being violated in this cave as is, in the end, she would even forget how to speak, being reduced to nothing but a beast that craves sex.

At this moment, there was a short break for the witch.

Without warning, it crammed a tentacle about the thickness of a rope into her uncouthly slack mouth.

“Ooo... gu..!”

Ignoring the muffled screams coming from her, it managed to reach her stomach through her throat. Like that, it poured digested wild grass that held no toxins for beasts and humans directly into her stomach.

The red ooze understood that humans easily die if they don’t take in nourishment. Although it was probably best for Hermione herself to eat a meal, but there was always the danger that she would run away.

Besides, it didn’t think that the woman who had drowned in pleasure would bother to do something like preparing a meal for herself.

Hermione was wriggling and shaking slightly as the tentacle went deeper into her throat. Moaning sounds could be heard from her throat as the tentacles wriggled within her digestive system, with her head being pushed in and out with the rhythm of the tentacle.

Did she feel pleasure from this meal as well? 

After pouring nourishment into her for a short while, it retracted its tentacle from her throat.

“… Hau-n…”

Her body trembled a few times at that. Food was poured into her forcibly. Her body reacted to this deed as well, reaching a soft orgasm.

“I… was hoping… harder...”

Using just a tiny amount of strength that she had recovered from fainting, she shook her hips towards the monster that should have been detestable to her on her own volition. A witch that should kill monsters, begged a monster that should have killed her.

Hermione wouldn’t be spared, nor would she be released so she begged to be violated.

This was a woman that parted her legs towards the monster, pleaded to be raped, and exposed her body that would turn men’s eyes with lust unashamedly.

“Pleaseee… my womb... “

The women couldn’t hold back anymore. Her womb was beginning to feel hot again. Just within this short break, she was already pleading the monster to penetrate her once more.

The red ooze of course, want to impregnate this women. It now has the ability to do so. But this slime was smart. It want to take its time to make her fall even further and break her mind to the point that all desires of escape and the thought of rape and confinement would be gone. This ensures that she could continuously be the nursery for its children as long as she can reproduce.

And so the slime monster obeyed her voice.

“Harder, harder… harder...”

Her words didn’t feel strong at all. She simply kept voicing her bodily desires, mumbling in delirium. Even so, while her voice was feeble, it felt to those hearing it as though it was a voice that came from her heart.

And so, the slime earnestly and resiliently rammed its tentacle inside the woman. Drilling inside her soft meat and beating against the entrance to her womb, it massaged her violently swaying breasts while vigorously rubbing her nipples as though to light them on fire.

Despite being assaulted by the pain, the only thing carved into the woman’s face was delight and bliss.

_I’m going to cum agaaaain!_

Tears ran down her cheeks and her nose dripped with mucus. The form of a helpless sow. Even prostitutes wouldn’t show off a face like hers.

_Cuuum… Cumming!_

With that, the slime filled her womb with the juices that she so heavily desired.

Filled to the brim, the woman’s once-dignified face was now perverted and unsightly, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she fainted.

 

* * *

 

A loud voice, almost as though to drown out the poltergeists’ moaning, echoed through the depths. However, even despite being at the top of her lungs, that overly coquettish voice didn’t make it all the way to the entrance from the mine’s innermost depths before fading away into the darkness.

Another woman lay bare naked in this part of the dark cave.

Her once bright golden hair was now shrivelled up and ended up being stuck to her side due to her sweat. Her once dreamy yellow eyes, were now fully clouded with lust and pleasure that any person who knew her before then would see her being another person.

Luna tried to close her mouth that had somehow or another made its way open, but she couldn’t find the energy to.

At the moment her small body was being massaged ever so gentle, like some precious lover, by a red ooze. A slime creature. To Luna, the gentle pleasure felt like she was melting. 

In any case, after biting her finger so hard with her teeth, Luna lost all her strength.

When she bit her left hand’s finger, the saliva that had accumulated in her mouth ended up drizzling out. With a painful looking expression, like she was enduring something, her breathing roughened. She wasn’t sure of what she ought to do with her right hand, so she moved it back and forth in the area between her crotch and the mucus bedding.

“Harry… Harry...”

Calling out his name over and over, the woman continued swallowing back the ever-accumulating saliva in her mouth. Her limbs slowly memorised the sexual stimulation despite the warm, viscous liquid covering her.

Her legs both trembling countless times, she placed a tentacle farther towards her inner thigh in want for a more forceful stimulation.

“Hah, s-sorry!”

One of the tentacles among those taking care of her thighs continued upwards.

Despite the girl being a virgin for about a week, despite not even being touched yet, that area was twitching all on its own.

Anticipating the oncoming stimulation, Luna bit down her finger yet again. Pleasure unobtainable with her fingers, the tentacles had brought her body to climaxing a vast number of times within the mine’s darkness. While sandwiched between her inner thighs, it touched her vagina.

“Hyaan!?”

The stimulation strong enough to cause her eyes to open, her tiny body splashed in the mucus.

Her genitals were being stimulated even while it was sandwiched by her thighs. The slow yet steady sexual thrill caused her impatient body to react.

Not listening to her, her waist moved forwards and back, her shoulders quivering each time. Luna bit down on her finger hard enough to feel pain. Her right hand gripped onto the tentacle that was moving up and down along her crotch, rather than the bedding.

It looked entirely like a penis, but she didn’t realise that due to her eyes being closed once again.

Matching the rhythm of Luna’s waist, it moved forward and back, causing her to get drunk from the pleasure.

“Huuu… huu…”

Her breathing was deep and rough as she endured the sexual bliss.

“Harry… give me another child again…”

Her voice sounded as if she was desperately wanted to get pregnant. As if that’s the only purpose of her life.

Luna’s body that had still not cummed was broiling in a licentious heat, reddening her whole body.

“Good… so… good…”

Causing ever more obscene sounds to echo through the cave, the girl moved her waist as though to invite the tentacle deeper.

However, even so, she wasn’t given a stimulation strong enough to bring her to a climax. Even with Luna in a state such as this, the slime would continue to gently loosen her up so that her body wouldn’t be ruined.

“Ah… wh… y? Harry, don’t you want another child with me?”

This time, the tentacles stopped moving.

Luna’s cheeks were blushing from embarrassment. Even though it was so embarrassing...

“P-please don’t tease me…Harry dear.”

Seeing no response...

 “You... want me to beg for it… ?”

Casting her eyes down in embarrassment, Luna ended up caving and did it. She looked at the mucus bedding and looked up to it with her complete lusty eyes, looking rather adorable if any men looked at her.

That alone was enough to cause the tentacles to resume, but Luna had to hide her face with both of her hands due to the shame of doing such a thing.

“H-ah… good, good! it feels so good, Harrrryyyyy!”

The tentacle’s momentum increasing as it moved back and forth, it stimulated not only her vagina but her clitoris, still protected by her hood, as well.

Finally receiving her eagerly anticipated stimulation, the woman’s shame was instantly blown away as she let out moans filled with pleasure. She pushed her waist out farther to push this feeling further.

Her clitoris being her greatest weak point, Luna had already succumb to the pleasure and was gifted with more than enough of it.

“Uuun...there. There!”

 

* * *

 

_Is… that Luna…?_

Hermione had her eyes trying to concentrate on what she was seeing right in front of her. She was able to clearly see the distinct golden hair.

_Why is she doing… here?_

The woman tried to recall why she wanted to look for Luna.  Instead she noticed something.

Luna was… on a bed mucus with another slime creature. The exact same as the one she's with. It seemed that they were really getting into it. But why was there two? And why is Hermione’s one slightly smaller?

If it was her normal self, the old Hermione would figure out easily that it was due to the slime that was with Hermione was the one that Luna had given birth to. After being pregnant once in just a few days, she had already given birth to one so quickly. Their magical capabilities of these monsters to adapt on its own further speed up the gestation process.

In other words, now there were 2 monsters in existence in this cave. In just a few days, unknown to the outside world, the monster population has grown.

However that old Hermione was long gone now. 

Rather a new feeling enveloped within the woman. A fiery rage.

 

**Envy.**

 

**Anger.**

 

**_Why is Luna looking so peaceful?_ **

 

**_Why are her voice so nice to listen to?_ **

 

**_I...I also want them. I have not enough yet._ **

 

**_I cannot be beaten by her._ **

 

That new passionate feeling within Hermione’s heart quickly developed and she quickly turned to her partner. The feeling that she always had when she was a Hogwarts student.

Both of her hands bound to the rock wall and her hair stuck against her skin due to sweat, the girl let out a seductive voice as she stuck out her well-shaped bottom.

This witch was Hermione Granger.

As long as this slime gave her this pleasure that she would absolutely never have the chance to savour from a human man, she would give her body to it. 

_I must be better than Luna!_

The thought of saving her friend which was her real purpose at the first place never came to her mind even once.

Taking it as an indication, the slime pushed its tentacle into the standing girl and it continued ravaging her as though to lift her into the air from below. Immediately the feeling went to the sensitive senses of its partner.

“Hiin! T-theeeere, so goood—!!”

Despite being pushed up so far that her heels no longer touched the ground, there wasn’t so much as a hint of pain in her provocative moans.

On the contrary, it was that intense and yet she continued to thrust her hips.

Her rear was sent into spasms and she had to brace her legs despite being unable to put any strength into them. Even so, she continued frantically shaking her hips. Hermione’s well endowed breasts shook violently with the motion. Even though they weren’t being massaged by the tentacles, she felt pleasure from the swaying motion alone.

“Fu-ah—aaahn!? A... ma... zing!!!”

The slime knew that she had reached her climax, but it’s tentacle continued to violate Hermione without lessening its intensity. Instead, it just got rougher.

Plunging into her vagina and poking against the opening to her womb hard, it suddenly began to stimulate the area around its entrance. Hermione wasn’t able to endure the pleasure and started to collapse, but the tentacle didn’t allow her to.

With a tentacle drilling into her vagina playing the role of a pole, all of that force inevitably pushed against her insides, concentrated at the entrance to her womb, each painful impact assaulting it.

“St… st-sto…”

Only her mouth. Hermione pleaded for rest while shedding tears and drool, yet her hips still hadn’t ceased their thrusting.

Desperately trying to hold her body up with her own legs, legs shaking from her climax’s intense aftershocks, the woman continued to shake her hips in complete disregard for the words coming from her mouth. 

Her breast meanwhile, was pressed flatly against the ground. Her already sensitive and sore nipples, sliding along the ground, made the experience even better for the woman.

No longer the proud witch called Hermione Granger have those disgusted feelings she’d had her first time being violated by it.

By intentionally denying it with her mouth, she felt a masochistic pleasure.

“Agaaain—aaaaun~~!”

Each time she came, the time it took for her next climax shortened. More of the cum flowed gushing out of her vagina as it hits the ground, making a small pool underneath her.

Her breathing was shallow, quick, and heated. Thoughts like holding back her panting were long gone. Even while raising her voice to the point her throat almost gave out, she continued to thrust her hips.

“C-cummi—st… stahp…!”

She pleaded it desperately. Over and over, she’d begged the abominable monster to stop.

It didn’t. Of course it won’t. It understood it’s partners intentions.

Treated as an object by the slime and ravished like a tool, the woman took no notice of herself and indulged in how ludicrously good the sex felt to her.

Her thoughts were clouded by the pleasure, drenched in it. She had turned into a plaything that thought of nothing but pleasure. The proud, willful witch had long since broken. Now that she’d tasted what it was to have sex with a monster and be loved by its tentacles, a human wouldn’t be enough for her anymore.

At this point, she was little more than a beast. A beast that walked on two legs and pretended to be a human.

She had stumbled upon supreme satisfaction.

“There, deeper—theeeeeeere!!”

 

* * *

 

Half a day later…

Now since the first time she was raped, the woman, having grown addicted to the pleasure, continued thrusting her hips.

Telling the slime her weak points herself, guiding it with her thrusts...

“Hyaahn!?”

Letting out a hysterical sound, her back arched and stiffened.

Hermione had relished the feeling of her womb being pounded against the entire time.

However, just now was different. Hermione opened her eyes wide, thrust her tongue out of her mouth and dug her nails into the rock face.

Yet with all that, her body, something that had been repeatedly softened from the absolute pleasure, was unable to endure this sensation of a foreign substance entering this deep into her for the first time and froze up.

“Wh—t… what—-”

The tentacle had turned into a liquid state and poured into her womb before once again turning back into a tentacle, licking against the inside of her womb.

Her body was surprised from this sort of sexual stimulation it had never felt before. 

“There, nooo… doing like tha… hiiin!?”

The tentacle that had moved into her womb resumed moving in and out as it had been doing up till now.

But this was a totally different sensation than it had been so far. The opening to her womb clamped down against the tentacles regardless of what she herself wanted to say about it. That feeling caused Hermione’s mind to once again be driven into a corner.

“Hiin!? Hahn, ah—hahiiin!!!”

Screaming much like a dog, Hermione was toyed with. She had grown accustomed to being subjected to the slime’s tormenting sex and somehow even enjoyed it. She enjoyed being at the mercy of the tentacle’s force. What was worse was that her knees weren’t able to endure this torture, giving out and pushing the tentacle even farther inside.

Her wide-open eyes shook, and despite being opened so wide, she couldn’t see anything. Although her mind was cleared from the pain, her eagerly moving waist didn’t listen to her.

Both hands gripping onto the wall for dear life and trembling legs opened to shoulder width...

“Wai—, please waaaaaait!!”

However, not paying any mind to Hermione’s circumstances, its tentacles didn’t stop tormenting her womb.

“Don’t puuuush!! Strong, it’s so stroooong!!!”

Tasting the wall, her deepest interior was thrust into its hard, hot tentacle.

Not used to the feeling, She tried enduring the violent sensation that was half a step into being pain while screaming.

Her overflowing tears didn’t end, her drool spilling onto and smearing over her endowed breasts. However, she didn’t have the luxury of having a chance to worry about things like that as she tried to stay upright on her own two feet.

Slipping around on the slime’s mucus, she trembled like a newborn beast.

She was sore, hurting, and in pain.

“Can’t, ta… can’t take... anymore…”

Obscene juices pouring from her vagina, Hermione was still able to shake her bottom as though to ask for more stimulation.

The slime didn’t care about its partner so it simply continued to torment her womb.

Pushing, squishing, spreading her womb, making it softer. It was altering the woman’s most important place. So that even this would be pleasurable, it would slowly and deliberately continue. Even if she cried, screamed, fainted, or slept… even if she pleaded and begged to be spared.

“Ah…. hiu…”

She’d felt despair countless times. Relaxing her gripping hands, she tried to fall.

It caused her womb to be stretched further, but Hermione was powerless against to stop it.

“Plea… please…”

Hermione knew that it wouldn’t spare her from mere words.

This time, she was placed on all fours.

And that this time, a woman’s most important place, the sacred area that nurtures babies, would be the thing being violated. Like the first time and like everything up till this point, until the slime was satisfied, it would happen over and over. Disregarding her feelings, even if she climaxed, even if she fainted… even if she broke, it wouldn’t let her go.

Positioned like an animal, her womb that was even now being kneaded from within grew hot.

It kept going even when Hermione reached her limit, raping her nonstop and causing her to remain awake from cumming.

“Hiiii…”

Resembling a scream, it was her anticipation.

“Afu… nn…”

Her waist, propped up by the tentacle inside her, went into many small spasms. Hermione was exciting herself simply through her own wild imagination.

In that way, while twitching, while in pain, she weakly shook her hips. It was weak, but as her rocking exposed even her anus, it was a salacious invitation.

Tears, sweat, saliva, a running nose… every sort of body fluid dripped onto the red slime’s liquids. New tentacles rose up and wrapped around her dangling breasts.

With an ordinary thrust, she was penetrated to her deepest area.

Gouging against the walls of her long unused vagina, the tentacle drilled deeper as it also increased in girth, heading towards her womb entrance.

There was no technique to it. Nothing but going at full force. A violent injection.

“Amaaaazing!”

Tears of joy overflowed from her eyes.

Her mouth was reduced to a hole that only existed to report how pleased she was, her dignified expression long since warped. She was helpless. She knew that. Hermione Granger could no longer win against this monster. Her body as a woman understood that.

The tentacle pulled out. Towards the entrance to her vagina… and again, drilled in at full strength. Being pierced so strongly as this would normally bring pain, but mysteriously, there was none. This was because the tentacle was made from mucus. A normal man would be solid and firm. It was different from the penises that held passion.

In addition to the juices flowing from Hermione herself, because of the slimy red ooze’s tentacle was being used, even her vagina that had firmed up slightly from not being used recently wasn’t damaged.

Definitely, even if she escaped from this place, if she came across this slime, Hermione knew that she would fall to her knees.

Although she wasn’t aware of anything, she moved her hips back and forth with an expression dyed in ecstasy, as though begging for stimulation… or perhaps, begging for a male.

In stark contrast to her thoughts, Hermione’s expression was clouded by lust.

Her lips curved into a smile and her previously wide-open eyes shut, the tears wetting her red-coloured cheeks.

This woman… she’s finally ready. And the slime knew it. She had completely moved on. Time to do the next step. The step into motherhood.

Thus, squeezing while massaging them, the tentacles rubbed her hardened nipples

As the woman’s body continued to plead for it, the slime aimed its tentacle for the vagina.

Hermione became wide eyed, seeing a different tentacle which looked exactly like a real penis this time. Full to the brim of semen.

“That’s...that’s the place for a babyyyy...”

Should she reject it? She would get pregnant easily.

_Why should I care about anything else anymore in my life?_

_Is there even a meaning to live without having such good sex all the the time?_

Hermione Granger knows the answer.

Red-faced and glancing down, Hermione with her tears and drool said,

“Please… put it inside me. L-let’s make children together.”

In other words, let’s have sex together and makes lots of babies.


	7. The Arrival of the 2 Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologise for the very very long waiting time.
> 
> It's a lesson to be learn as my first story here. 
> 
> Anyway I am glad there are people who still read and following this story, especially some of the comments which are encouraging me to continue this. I hope I won't disappoint you all for this next part.
> 
> So here it is. Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long because I somewhat written down a rough draft of what the next chapter will be. Added some additional tags.
> 
> Thank you so much for the encouragement!

**Chapter 7: The Arrival of the 2 Sisters**

People had gone missing on it, but the road that lead to the northern village was still unmarred.

There were no signs that there had been a fight along it, not were there signs that something had attacked. For something like a group of peddlers to go missing, there should at least be fallen debris from the wagon or fallen baggage somewhere.

As someone standing at the entrance of a village that was recently known to be plagued by some strange events, Gabrielle sighed.

Gabrielle Delacour was currently wearing her travelling clothes, making her beautiful body to be quite hidden. Wearing an outfit similar to a white robe, a small sling bag hung to the left of her waist, held up by a leather belt wrapped around her upper body with straps in the middle of her chest. Knee socks and a garter belt could be seen on her legs peeping through the slit in her robe. The knee socks being held up by her garter belt were easily visible even without straining your eyes, the small bit of her visible skin reflecting the evening sunlight.

Gabrielle was in this town with a middle age man in regards to the mysterious disappearance of witches and wizards disappearing to get rid of this unknown enemy from the past few expeditions.

She just recently graduated from her school back in France, but feeling a bit nostalgic, wanted to return to the place where all her determination and journey of her life starts, that is Hogwarts. However, upon hearing that this village was in trouble, she could not help but get herself involved as well.  
  
As far as she was aware, there were already 2 famous witches, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood, went on this attempt. Gabrielle definitely had heard of them. After all, they were friends of Harry Potter, the person whos saved from the depths of the lakes of the Triwizard Tournament. That was as far Gabrielle involvement with them during their time in school.

However, these 2 powerful witches have yet to return after some time and the villagers were getting increasingly concerned.

The first group to go missing was one attempt led by Luna with 4 guys. The next group missing was  led by Hermione and her 2 male companions, Carl and Red, that searched for Luna’s group.

After all, with 2 strong groups like them going missing, what unknown enemy was powerful enough to do so? Some villagers are beginning to speculate it could be someone as powerful as the old Dark Lord of the previous decade. Although there have been several people that went missing each time, they had practically no information other than that they had all went to an abandoned cave near the village. 

No one had wanted to investigate any further since then, so this time they had gotten outsiders, foreigners like Gabrielle, to participate as well in order to make the commission more appealing.

_Definitely not some random criminals are doing this. Either a creature or someone powerful._

Generally, random criminals would have sold the staff and equipment to get money. The fact they were left behind made everything quite strange.

Which was why Gabrielle conclude that there was probably an unknown creature that anyone have yet to figure out. She felt that the possibility of that being the case was high.

Although the already small number of monsters was ever decreasing, back when there was still Voldermort, every kind of monster would flock to areas with large groups of people. When he was alive, Gabrielle was one of whom tried her best to defend her comrades. She knew firsthand just how frightening monsters were.

She wondered about how the cause of this disturbance might be due to a monster, and if it was, if there were more than one.

A large group of monsters would be too dangerous for them to handle, but she hadn’t received any report that would lead her to that conclusion. Was this monster acting by itself? Or maybe it was a giant beast?

_Well, there isn’t even any evidence that it is still in the mine though._

“Gabrielle.”

“You do not necessarily need to find the cause of them going missing, just finding even a clue as to why would be good.”

“I understand.”

Gabrielle nodded. However, it was an awkward one.

That’s because the man, only known by the name of Dane was not on the woman’s face in front of him. It was on her body.

Contrasting her relatively short height, her breasts propped up her white robe generously. This was in addition to the bug strap that runs through the middle of her chest, revealing more of the shape than it normally would be. With an abundance so great that they shook just from walking despite being protected by her bra, these breasts that so many women envied were the one part Gabrielle disliked about herself. In defiance of her plentiful breasts and well-shaped bottom, her waist was very thin. Although her calm demeanor and body gave the feeling of being motherly, her short height gave the feeling of being charming and adorable to see.

Veela were a race that weren’t so well-padded despite their well-known beauty, yet almost as though to spite that idea, her chest had ripened rather richly. They obstructed her both when she sometimes used her wand and when she needed to move a lot physically. They were large enough that she found them to be hindrances during fights.

Over the years, as a Veela, she found herself to be prettier, more beautiful than every girl she knew. This includes even her own older sister. She also outgrow all her feminine features, that she felt that she doesn't deserve this assets. Her very Veela-like sensual body with her attractive features would attract even the eyes of a reluctant man. She herself didn’t want something like that to happen, though.

Dane’s gaze as he looked at her disproportional chest seemed like he wished to lick them.

_Ewww, so gross…_

She wished that she could hide her breasts with her arms, but she wasn’t able to as the man was the one given her instructions on this mission.

Finishing the list of what Dane had to say, her expression looked just slightly uncomfortable.

“Is that all?”

“Ooh, there is. It was just that Gabrielle’s beauty was so great, I forgot what I wanted to talk about.”

“Fufu, you flatter me.”

Gabrielle responded to Dane’s pigheaded compliment, hoping all the while that this would end as quickly as possible.

So they discussed a bit about what the commision.

“You sure you will be alright? It’s pretty dangerous to go with so few people,” Dane seems genuinely worried. “You only your sister with you.”

“We’ll be fine.”

Dane simply nodded. Though his eyes were still mostly on her chest.

“Time really does fly when you are accompanying a beautiful woman.”

“Thank you… for the compliment.”

Taking Gabrielle’s troubled smile as embarrassment, Dane smiled.

Ending the conversation with that, Gabrielle took the opportunity to incline her bow.

As she did so, Dane’s gaze fell on her hips.

Her robe was quite thick as to hide her skin, but it wasn’t enough to fully conceal her thin curvaceous body.

Dane’s eyes were fixated as he watched the woman’s bottom sway back and forth as she walked away.

Just the thought that those hips would one day be his caused his groin to fire up.

With a quiet sneer, Dane also began to walk away. Gabrielle was heading to find a place to rest, yet Dane was heading towards another place where he can his chance on this woman.

He looked down at himself, realising that the are around his crotch was raised up at his pants. It was throbbing hard.

He smiled. 

He would hammer the nail in hard enough that Gabrielle and her older sister couldn’t possibly refuse his advance.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you sis. Even though you don’t really have to do this for me, “ Fleur Delcour said.

“How many times must I say this, they are my friends too. And you are my sister, of course I will help you.”

Fleur smiled at her sister.

After getting the mission parameters from the man in charge, Gabrielle meet up with Fleur in an inn.

They were planning to sleep overnight and start their search for their 2 friends the following day. They concluded that the night might be more dangerous for them, considering it’s only 2 of them. If it’s truly are bandits who were hunting this town, they have a better chance of fighting and seeing during the day.

“Shall we go in?” Fleur said, feeling slightly uneasy and looking elsewhere.

“Ok.”

Naturally, having 2 Veelas at the same place attracted a lot of attention. Despite them standing near their rooms, anyone who passed did not bother to attempt to hide their creepy grazes at them.

They entered the room that they booked.

As both of them changed into their nightgown, Fleur cannot help but looked at her younger sister’s body in envy.

_She always the prettiest girl anywhere she went to. Those breast… I cannot believe she’s that big. Meanwhile for me…_

Fleur knew very well how she was like. But compared to her younger sister, she felt outmatched.

Long enough to extend down to her waist, Fleur’s silvery-blonde hair was as smooth as silk. She had it casually tied up at the nape of her neck. Her large deep, blue eyes portrayed her strong will. Her glossy lips were pursed, almost as though she were dissatisfied about something. Which she definitely was.

However, it wasn’t as though she lacked feminine features. Her breasts, the pride of a woman, truly would appear when she took off her clothes. They were large enough that she would have no need of feeling inferior to any other woman. 

 

**Except her sister.**

 

Despite having a well-developed bosom, her waist was surprisingly thin. Her trained abdomen was firm, yet further down was her sensual thighs and bottom.

 

**Except that was beaten by her sister.**

 

Gabrielle Delacor, the ultimate _**goddess of beauty**_ that every woman should strive for.

 

It haunts her each time she was being compared to in any events or meetings.

Whether Gabrielle realised this did not matter. Because for Fleur, all those years ever since Grabielle have grown, she slowly starting to feel the feeling of jealousy and envy. But not enough to treat her own sister with contempt. She still loves her.

“What is it?” Gabrielle asked.

“Oh… um… nothing,” Fleur’s eyes darted away quickly.

_Shit, I almost got caught. That was too long._

And so with that feeling slowly faded away as they changed to their nightgown, both sisters lie on the same bed provided by the inn and lay to rest.


End file.
